


What I Am

by AEpixie7



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage - Fandom
Genre: Amelie is a Minx, And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), Blanche and Spark, Blanche is bae, F/F, F/M, Multi, Noire is an asshole, Okay these tags are getting ridiculous, Pokemon Battle, Spark POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: This started as a one shot where I wanted to discuss the issue of Blanche's gender. And here I am, (insert number here) chapters later, with no intention of stopping. Spark's POV, covering major events with the other leaders. A few Rockets might make an appearance. ;-)I've accepted my fate. I am but a vessel for Surfacage's fan fiction. I cannot be stopped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is MY HEADCANNON that I am addressing, as far as Blanche is concerned. To me, she is androgynous, bisexual female. Surfi writes her as nonbinary, with the pronoun 'them' instead of he/she. While I refer to her as 'she' in all of my works, I do love what Surfi has done with the gender identity of the twins, so I wanted to deepen the character that I personally have written. :-) I am going to address a lot of gender issues in this work. Hard conversations, but honest conversations. :-)

I remember when I first met Blanche. One of the most nerve wracking moments of my life. She and Candela had been together for a couple years, just the two of them as leaders. I was already the leader of Instinct, but Willow had insisted the time wasn't right for me to join them. He's never really told me why, though I suspect it has something to do with my... unpredictable bond with Zapdos. Who knows. Willow's a smart guy, I trust his Instincts.

She looked at me the way a trainer looks at a crap Pidgey that they're about to transfer. Like I wasn't worth the effort of rolling her eyes. She was nineteen when I met her. I was twenty one. I had a legendary, and she didn't. For all intents and purposes, I was a far more advanced trainer than she was, but I still felt like a pebble in her path. Those green eyes cut straight through me. But there was something under the green. Like a darkness buried beneath the flesh of the earth. I saw it then. I still see it now.

"Hi I'm Spark," I said, rearranging Donglord in my arm as I held out my hand. She looked down at my hand, and refused to take it.

"She doesn't particularly like to be touched, Spark," Willow said anxiously, and Blanche looked even more annoyed that someone had spoken on her behalf. Her eyes fell to the Jolteon in my arms, and I saw the glimmer of a smile.

"That is a very nice Jolteon you have. Small, for his species. But he seems content. You have evolved a confident Pokemon," she said, and man... I beamed. No one had ever complimented Donglord. _He's too small. His defenses won't last in battle. He'll never hold a gym for very long._ Those were the types of things I heard. I knew he wasn't the cream of the crop as far as Jolteons were concerned, but he was my friend. The only Pokemon that had been with me longer than Fearow. Blanche specialized in evolution. And I couldn't have asked for a more flattering compliment.

"Thanks," I said, smiling as I rubbed his head. He yipped happily, sparks crawling around my gloves as I rustled his fur. "He's a good boy. Isn't that right, Donglord?" I asked, and he sent a small shock up my arm. It made a crackle, but of course his lightning never hurt me.

Blanche rolled her eyes and sighed. "Donglord? Are you serious? Professor, is this really a Team Leader or is it a joke?"  
Her words hurt. But it wasn't like I had never heard them before.

"Blanche, don't be so stuck up," Candela said as she approached. "Not all leaders are robotic sociopaths like you," she said, and Blanche stuck out her upper lip in disgust. Candela smiled, holding her hand out to me. She had a friendly face, and she seemed much more warm than Blanche. "Hey. I'm Spark. _Leader_ of Instinct," I said, glaring at Blanche. Candela giggled, shaking my hand. Her skin was hot to the touch, and I immediately liked her.

"Awesome. Now there are two of us to annoy her," Candela joked, throwing an arm over my shoulder and poking Blanche in the arm. Blanche winced, rubbing her arm where Candela had touched her. "Willow tells me you're a marvelous cook. I'm starving. How about you?" Candela asked, and I glanced at Blanche, feeling bad that Candela and I had seemed to hit it off so quickly, when Willow had insisted we all get along. She bent down and picked up her Vaporeon, turning to leave without another word.

"Yeah, sure," I said, watching the mysterious white haired leader of Mystic as she disappeared down the hall.

***

Fast forward six months. We all lived together at Opal Laboratory's dorms. Willow said it wouldn't be permanent, but that he needed us to get to know each other and work together harmoniously. It wasn't difficult... with Candela. She loved to train, she was fascinated by my work studying eggs, and her Flareon was an absolute joy to be around. She and Donglord became fast friends. Blanche on the other hand... made absolutely no efforts to spend time with either me or Candela. She just shut herself away in the lab, pouring herself into her research. Candela insisted she wasn't as bad as she seemed, that I just had to get to know her. But for six months I tried. I tried to talk to her, to get her to train with me. She refused every time. She always insisted she was too busy with research or some nonsense. Finally one night I was wandering the halls, bored as hell. Candela had gone into town, without Willow's knowledge, to hit the bar scene. She was cool. She invited me to go, but I didn't want to lie to the Professor. "Suit yourself," she had said, tossing a leather jacket over her bare shoulders as her red high heels clicked down the hall.

I found my way to the lab, and strolled in, Donglord on my heels. Blanche had her eye pressed to a microscope, and didn't even look at me as she spoke. "What do you want, Instinct?"

"I'm bored."

"Go be bored somewhere else."

"Come on, Willow says we have to get to know each other. I know Candela. Plenty. Honestly I know a little more than I care to at this point."  
She grinned against her microscope, and I pointed at her with an exasperated laugh.

"Holy shit! She smiled! Donglord did you see that?!" I yelled, and she rolled her eyes as she sat back in her lab chair, though the grin didn't fade. _Good lord_ she was pretty when she smiled.

"Spark, please, I'm in the middle of something very intensive and I'm not feeling particularly well so if you could just..."

I pulled a chair up next to hers and sat backwards in it, folding my arms over the back. "Whatcha workin on?" I asked, and Donglord jumped up in her lap. She hesitated, then rustled the fur at his neck. He jumped up and licked her cheek, earning a giggle. _Oh Arceus._ My heart fluttered when she laughed. I had had so little time with her, I couldn't believe how strange I felt around her. She made me nervous and flirty and angry, all at the same time.

"Really? You want to know about my research?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I specialize in hatching but I know evolution is just as complicated. It's cool," I said, and she stared for several moments. She had always been so dedicated to her research, how had I not thought to ask about it before? Maybe I could get her talking about something she cared about...

"Well, right now I'm studying cells from a Pokemon with no known evolutions. My Lapras, to be exact."

"Why would you do that, if it doesn't have any evolutions?" 

She leaned forward in her chair, closer to me than she'd ever willingly been. Her green eyes lit up with excitement and I made a mental note to talk to her about her work more often.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm interested to learn. Why are some Pokemon capable of evolution, and others aren't? If I'm right, I believe that, at a molecular level, every Pokemon has the potential to evolve, even those without recorded evolutions."

I sat dumbfounded for a moment, as her words sank in.

"Blanche... do you realize what that could mean? If all Pokemon have the genetics to evolve? That could change everything we think we know. There may be hundreds or thousands of evolutions that have never happened because conditions weren't right. That could mean that we don't even know the half of the species out there..."  
She beamed, nodding slowly. "Yes. That's exactly what it means."

My mouth hung open. Her research was way more advanced than mine. She was so smart, and so brave to attempt to change the way trainers see evolution. She didn't cease to surprise me.

"Wow that's... that's incredible..." I mumbled, and Jolteon jumped down from her lap, running circles around her chair. I laughed down at him, flicking a spark from my fingertips and landing it on his rear. He yelped and began furiously darting around the lab.

"He's hyper this evening. Restless. So am I. Come on Blanche, come train with us. Please?"  
She was already shaking her head as she started to turn back to her microscope.

"Come on, I know I have the type advantage, but Donglord's defense isn't even that great. It would just be for fun. Your Vaporeon will kick our butts in a matter of minutes and then you can return to your research, I promise. Please, Blanche?" I caught her arm as she went to dismiss me. She froze, and her eyes looked down at my hand. I immediately pulled it back, terrified of what she'd do. "Sorry, I... didn't mean..."

"It's fine. Really..." she sighed, and I sat there staring, petrified. Had I set us back by reaching out for her?

"Alright. If I agree to spar with you, 'for fun,' as you say... then you'll leave me to my research?" she asked, and I jumped up, pumping a fist in the air. "Yes! Woo! I mean... uh. Yeah. You'll make quick work of Instinct, and then you can go back to being a Krabby," I said, and she actually punched my arm. I giggled at her as she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. She reached into a mini fridge on the counter and snatched up a Red Bull. 

"Want one?" she asked, and I held up a hand, which she tossed a can into. _Holy shit this girl is cool. I hope this is the start of something. I just want to know her..._

We made our way down to the Lab's training facilities, Donglord and Vaporeon trotting happily ahead of us. Blanche swiped her key card and switched on the lights, illuminating the massive mock gym.

"Let's get this over with, Instinct," she barked, Vaporeon hopping playfully next to her. "Gym or street rules? You decide," she said, throwing her jacket over the gym bench and beginning to unclip Pokeballs from her belt.

"Gym rules. One Pokemon each. Jolteon against Vaporeon. Unless you think you can't overcome the type advantage..." I teased, and she grinned, rolling up her sleeves as Vaporeon shook out its fins.

"You're on," she said, and I thought I saw her wince. She turned away from me, her hand on her hip as she bent slightly.

"You okay, Blanche?" I asked, and she turned quickly back around, chugging the last of her Red Bull and tossing it in the trash. "I'm fine. Let's do this. Vaporeon, go," she barked, Vaporeon jumping out in front of her and planting its feet as it trained its eyes on Donglord. I didn't have to tell him what to do, he was already sitting patiently at his place in the middle of the gym floor.

"Ladies first," I said, and a flash of anger shot across Blanche's eyes. Candela had warned me about being too blatant concerning Blanche's gender. While she didn't mind feminine pronouns, it would be "unwise" to push it any further. I knew that, and I still said it. So maybe I wanted to piss her off a little. Give her some motivation for the battle.

"Vaporeon! Aqua Tail!" she yelled, and Vaporeon sprang into action, darting toward Donglord. "Donglord, Swift Attack," I said lazily, and Donglord easily maneuvered around Vaporeon's tail, darting around it and shoulder-checking the water type, throwing it back several feet. Donglord yipped happily, pawing at the ground. Both Blanche and Vaporeon stood in shock.

"You forgot that Jolteon is one of the fastest Pokemon in the Dex... didn't you?"

"I didn't forget anything, Instinct. I have the stats of all one-hundred and fifty memorized. Vaporeon, Bubble!" she shouted, and Vaporeon sprayed bubbles out in every direction, probably hoping to catch Donglord no matter which direction he decided to dart.

"Donglord, Discharge," I said, purposefully picking at my fingernails while I half paid attention to the battle. The way Blanche's cheeks turned red when she was annoyed... I was enjoying it way too much.

Donglord's discharge attack wasn't even meant for Vaporeon, the spider web of electricity simply sprayed out in every direction, popping all the bubbles that lingered in the air.

"Everyone always underestimates Instinct..." I muttered, and Blanche seethed. "Well can you blame them? You don't exactly strike fear into the hearts of your enemies." I knew it was meant as an insult, but honestly, coming from her, it was more of a compliment. She seemed frightened of everyone.

"Heh. I don't have enemies. I just have trainers that I annoy until they want to battle," I said with a grin, and she growled in frustration.

"Vaporeon, enough of this. Surf attack!" Vaporeon crouched, ready for its strongest attack, but then its fins twitched, and it glanced back at Blanche. She clutched a hand to her stomach, a grimace on her face. "Vaporeon, don't disobey me, Surf Attack now!" she said, shaking off whatever was bothering her and straightening.

"Vaporeon isn't exactly an obedient one, is he? Donglord, while it's distracted... Thunder!" I shouted, knowing that if the attack landed, it would be a one-hit K.O. That strong of an attack, with the type advantage... and Blanche would be done for. Then maybe she'd show me an ounce of respect.

Donglord yipped at Vaporeon, who yipped back. To my complete shock, Donglord sat down, refusing to fight.

"Donglord, what the hell, attack! Now!" I ordered, and he laid down, resting his chin on the gym floor and whining. Something was wrong. "Stop. Stop the match!" I yelled, running forward and kneeling next to him, placing a hand on his back. "What's wrong, Bud?" I whispered, and he whined again.

Vaporeon yipped loudly, turning back toward Blanche. I looked up, just in time to see her doubling over, her hand clutched at her stomach, before she collapsed to the ground with a whimper.

"Blanche!" I yelled, running toward her as Vaporeon and Donglord did the same. "Blanche, are you okay?!" I asked urgently, reaching down to touch her shoulder but hesitating. "I... I'm fine," she said, clutching her stomach and whimpering again.

"No, you're not. You said you weren't feeling well. Why didn't you speak up earlier?" I urged, as her shoulders began to tremble.

"Because... I'm fine, it's really nothing to..." she yelped, and Vaporeon looked up at me, its face worried.

"It's not nothing. I'm taking you to the Professor," I said, ignoring her personal boundaries and scooping her up into my arms. She tried to protest, but her eyes watered as she winced against whatever pain was tearing at her.  
I hurried through the halls, finding Willow still in his lab. "Professor!" I shouted, and he turned quickly, rushing to take Blanche into his arms. "Again?" he asked, and I stood, utterly confused.

He laid her down onto an exam table, hanging an IV drip bag on a hook and inserting a needle into the inside of her elbow. I noticed with a sickening lurch that she had quite a few scars there, from many more needles.  
She laid back on the table, and soon her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness. Willow hovered over her, his hand moving her bangs from her face and stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Professor what's... what's wrong?" I asked, and he sighed, slowly pulling his gloves off.

"I assume Candela has told you... a small amount of what happened to Blanche when she was a child?" he asked. Candela had been very vague, but she had told me that Blanche was captured and experimented on by some very bad people.

"Yeah, kinda," I mumbled, watching as Willow flitted around the lab, looking for something. He found it in a drawer, snatching up a small foil packet.

"She would be furious if she knew I was telling you any of this but... you're starting to see some of the side effects. I need you to be able to recognize them. She needs people, more than she'll ever admit," he said, turning the foil packet in his hand.

"Their name was Cipher. They tried to imprint shadow corruption abilities into a living host."  
"What? That's impossible!" I choked.  
"Well... apparently it's not. They... ahem..." he cleared his throat as the words tugged at his heartstrings.  
"They experimented on children," he said, wiping his mouth as he tried not to get choked up.

"Blanche?" I whispered.  
"Yes. Blanche. Whatever they did to her, it... made her sterile. She has faced a lot of... physical and emotional trauma from that. But it didn't take. The corruption didn't take to her."  
"Well of course it didn't. It's not possible, is it?"  
The professor looked up at me, his eyes dark. That's when I knew.

"You're right Professor," Blanche said, and we both turned toward her quickly. "I _am_ furious," she seethed, pulling her legs over the side of the table and yanking the IV needle from her skin, as if she would leave.  
"Blanche, sit back, please, these symptoms were worse than I've seen them in a while, I don't think you..."  
"How dare you!" she cried, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. Willow's shoulders sank, and he averted his eyes. "What right do you have?! What right do you have to tell the Instinct any of this?!"  
"Hey now, Blanche, he has a name," Willow said, and Blanche only seemed to get more angry.

"Yeah. So did I. _Claire_ ," she spat, and Willow winced. I had no idea what she was talking about, but the way she said that name... it was pure hatred.  
"Blanche, stop. Please. I know you've refused before, but I really think you should take these..." he said, holding out the foil packet, which I finally realized was birth control. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on something very personal.

"Get those... _chemicals_ away from me," she spat, smacking the packet out of his hand as she jumped down from the table, wincing as she went for her coat.  
"Blanche, please. These symptoms you're experiencing... the pills will make them better. This has nothing to do with sex. They're just hormones. It will take away the pain..."  
"I don't want to take it away!" she screamed, turning to face him as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"If I take these... then I'm admitting that they made me this. That it was Cipher that determined who I am. Sometimes I feel female. Sometimes I don't. And if I take the pills then I'm admitting that my body has never been mine. They took everything about my body that was female and they butchered it. They destroyed it and then labeled it as a failure and now it's mine and I... don't know what to do with it..." her voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands, like they didn't belong to her. She shook as she buried her face in her hands, falling to her knees. I have never felt my heart break as it did that day.

"Blanche," I whispered, kneeling down next to her. I felt a deep well of sorrow for having been so careless about her gender before our battle. 

She lifted her eyes, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "May I?" I asked, holding out my hand for hers. That was the first time I had ever asked permission to touch someone. To me, physical contact was just a natural form of comfort. It seemed so strange that anyone wouldn't feel that way, but Blanche was the first person I had ever met who didn't relate to others that way. I had a lot to learn.

To my surprise, she placed her hand in mine. "Whatever they did to you... you're right. It's none of my business. I know. Tell me to fuck off if you want, and I will. But here's what I know. They may have owned your body for however long... but they never owned your mind. That will always be yours. And your gender has nothing to do with what you _are_. It has everything to do with what you _feel_. And if you feel like a girl, or a boy, or both or neither... that's _you_. It always has been and it always will be. No matter what anybody says or does to you."

I cautiously caressed her cheek with my other hand. She seemed terrified, but she didn't pull away from my touch. She reached up, grasping my hand against her face, then holding both my hands in hers. She closed her eyes, one more tear falling, before she sighed.

"Thank you, Spark," she whispered, and I smiled. That was the first time she had called me by my name instead of calling me 'Instinct.'

She reached across the floor, taking the discarded packet of birth control. She stood, staring down at it as she wiped more tears from her cheeks.

"Blanche, I know none of us can possibly imagine what you're going through," Willow said, approaching and covering her hand with his, closing her fingers around the packet. "I only want to help you. You don't deserve to be in pain like this."  
She nodded, and whispered weakly "Thank you, Professor."  
He nodded, and gave me a reassuring look, though it was still filled with all sorts of worry.

"I'll walk you back down to the lab," I offered.  
"I think it's best if you rest, Blanche," Willow protested, and I let out a small laugh. "If I take you to the dorms, are you just gonna sneak back to the lab later?" I asked, and Blanche smiled.  
"The lab it is, then," I said, and Willow beamed at the two of us. He nodded, and departed back to his own research.

Blanche was quiet as we walked through the halls. I didn't really know what to say, and she obviously didn't either. I finally understood why she built up such high walls. She wasn't trying to keep people out. She was trying to keep herself in. And that was so much worse.

"You know, I think it's really cool what Vaporeon and Donglord did..." I said, and Blanche looked up at me, questioning.  
"They knew something wasn't right. Vaporeon knew you weren't okay, and refused to continue. And Donglord wouldn't attack Vaporeon when he was distracted. A very noble gesture."

Blanche considered the words, then looked down at Vaporeon, who trotted next to her, his eyes watching her carefully, as if he were still worried for her. "Yes it was," she agreed, pulling a couple treats from her pocket and tossing one to each of the Pokemon. They caught them and ran ahead, happily nipping at each other.

We reached the lab doors, and Blanche turned toward me, awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"Can I keep you company while you do your research?" I asked, and she fidgeted. "You know, I think I'd really rather be alone right now. But thank you."

"Alright. Well whenever you're feeling better, we should have a rematch of that spar. See whose Eeveelution really is the best."  
She patted her thigh, calling Vaporeon to her side.

"Yeah, right. Like we need more proof," she said, smiling down at Vaporeon and rubbing his head.  
"Ooooh. Big talk, from the one who was losing before the forefeit. You think he's that good, maybe we should see how he fares against Fearow," I teased as she started backing into the doorway of the lab. She bit her lip and allowed Vaporeon to dart inside.

"Not falling for that, Spark. I know what 'Fearow' is. Candela's told me," she smiled, and I propped a hand on the door, so she couldn't close it.

"Hey," I said, and I could see her get instantly nervous at my tone.  
"I'm sorry... about today. I know you probably didn't want me to know any of that about you. At least, not until you trusted me enough to tell me. But I promise... you can trust me. I'm your Instinct, remember?" I said, and she actually, genuinely smiled.

"You know... you're not... what you seem. You're much more... mature than I initially thought," she said, her eyes avoiding mine.

"Ugh. Don't call me that. 'Mature' is just another word for 'boring.' Give me time. I'll show you how immature I am," I said, and she turned, letting the door close. "Goodnight, Instinct," she called through the closed door. 

I felt a shudder course through me. She made me feel all sorts of things I didn't understand yet. Some of it sexual, some just pure, sincere emotion. That scared me. Because when I let my emotions take over, so does something else. Something far more powerful, and far more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to keep going. Probably will continue. Stay tuned.

About a month after that incident with Blanche, things had only stagnated. I really thought maybe things would get better between me and her. But she avoided me like the plague. I mean, she always avoided me, but it seemed worse than before. I felt like I never saw her. It was confusing, and aggravating. How could I miss someone I barely knew?

I got so fed up with it that one night I accepted Candela's invitation to hit the party scene. It wasn't really my thing, I usually preferred a quiet spot, a few drinks and conversation. But she begged me to take her out dancing- to get dressed up and be carefree for a night. I was wound up tighter than an Arbok's Bind attack, and Candela and I had only gotten closer in Blanche's absence. I borrowed one of Go's black dress shirts and met Candela in the parking garage of Opal Labs. She had said she wanted to drive. I leaned casually against a concrete pillar, until I heard the 'ding' of the elevator announce her arrival. She wore a skin tight red dress, black high heels, and some gold jewelry. Her hair was in a purposefully messy style, slicked on one side, and she had the raw, unadulterated sexuality of a wild Persian. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had a feeling she was gonna dress like that, but damn... it was really hard for a twenty-one year old boy to keep his wits about him.

"Ooooh, you dress up nice, Spark," she said, placing a hand gently on my chest as she kissed my cheek. I had always been so comfortable around her, but that night... she made me a little nervous. I didn't feel like I was even remotely in her league.

"Thanks. You uh... you too," I stuttered, feeling the blush on my cheeks and looking away nervously. "You said you wanted to drive, huh?" I asked, and she grinned from ear to ear, pulling a set of keys out of her clutch. "Yeah," she purred, turning toward the garage. "See if you can guess which one's mine?" she giggled, and I tucked my hands in my pockets, glancing around with a smile. She had personality abound, her car would be flashy. But also powerful. Strong and beautiful, like her. My eyes fell to one in particular, and I laughed out loud. 

"That one," I said, pointing at it. She walked past me, smacking my bum with her hand. She was really gonna have to stop that. I was too young and too pent up for her to keep acting like that. 

We approached a classic black Pontiac firebird, with black rims and a bright red Firebird on the hood. "She's a beauty, ain't she?" Candela cooed, leaning against the car and crossing her legs seductively. I winced and bit my lip, my eyes lingering on those legs for probably much longer than was appropriate.

"Yeah... she is..." I mumbled, and she giggled. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. She approached, her hand fidgeting with my shirt collar, her fingernails lightly grazing my neck. 

"Shall we go?" she asked. She had gotten my blood pumping and my heart racing... and we weren't even in the car yet.

She started her car, the t-tops already removed. The engine roared as she peeled out of the garage, the tires screaming against the concrete. "Woohoo!" she yelled, propping her knee against the steering wheel as she thrust both hands out the t-tops, to the night sky. I laughed, loving how wild and free she was. I knew what she was doing was dangerous, but I didn't really care. I got brave, reaching over and resting a hand on her thigh, just below her dress. She looked over at me, fire in her eyes, as her hand fell on top of mine, guiding my hand higher. I had barely grazed the hem of her dress, before she brought my hand up to her mouth, kissing my fingertips gently. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, she was driving me that crazy.

"Save it for the dance floor, sweetie," she smiled, and I swallowed another lump in my throat. Things had always been friendly between us, but it had gotten very sexual, very fast. I was terrified because I simultaneously wanted it to be that way, and I didn't. I knew Blanche was probably never going to see me the way I saw her, but I knew how I felt. I had never felt that way about anyone. I got butterflies just thinking about her. Knowing what I know now, I didn't have anything to worry about. But for a man in love with two women, and the loyalty of an Eevee... to say I was terrified would be an understatement.

Candela pulled up to a swanky club, with red velvet carpets and a man in a suit waiting to park her car for her. She handed him the keys and a tip, and said "Take good care of her." 

"Yes, Miss Candela."

I held out my arm, and Candela smiled, her perfectly manicured hand hooking around my arm delicately. I had never really done anything like this, but Candela seemed right at home surrounded by refinery and glitz. Like a flashy bird of paradise. 

We approached the door, where stood a long line of young, beautiful people waiting to get in. Candela walked right to the front of the line, and the bouncer moved the red velvet rope, beckoning her inside. "Leader Candela, Leader Spark," he said, and my mouth hung open as I looked at a very amused Candela. I had never even been here before... how did they know me? Perhaps the reputations of Willow's three assistants were more prominent than I had thought. 

The music thumped so loud that my ribcage seemed to vibrate. The room had a very industrial feel, though it was very dark. Bright colored strobes and lazers disoriented the eyes, as we made our way to the bar. 

"Let's take shots!" Candela yelled over the music, and I laughed. It wasn't usually my thing, but I did agree to take her out. I wanted her to have a good time. "Sure. What would you like?" I asked, and she smiled, dragging her sharp fingernail along my jawline. "You pick," she cooed. I tried to ignore the urges that kept tugging at me, and ordered two rounds of tequila for both of us. She smiled, her hand at the back of my neck. One of her eyes glowed red, and her hand on my skin grew hotter. "Good choice. You like a good burn. I respect that."

We took our shots in quick succession, then Candela took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. I should have been nervous, after the way she had been acting in the car. But thank God for tequila.

She led me into the crowd of people, to the center, where it was dark and closely packed. She pulled both my hands onto her hips, and backed up until her ass was swaying against me. I breathed deep as one of her hands reached up behind her, coursing through my hair and making me shudder. 

"Everyone says Instinct is the lesser of the teams. I know they're wrong, because of you. I see you, Spark," she said, just loud enough that I could hear her over the music. I pressed my body up close behind her, and she rocked her hips slowly from side to side. "I see the real you. I know you're the love. The sweetheart. The clown. But there's something else in there. Something much darker..." she whispered, pushing my hands down to her thighs. I clawed up her skin, sighing into her ear as her body writhed against mine, sweat starting to bead on her skin. "There's an animal in there, I know it..." she whispered as my fingertips danced along the hemline of her dress. I slid one hand up her side, lightly grazing against the side of her breast, before I wrapped my hand around her throat. I tapped into Zapdos's power, releasing a tiny shock from my fingertip as I grazed it slowly against her bottom lip, making her shiver and whine. I could feel Zapdos's presence as I whispered in her ear "Very observant, little Valor." She hummed in her throat, her body flush against mine until we both were panting and sweating. She danced like a white hot flame, every curve of her body dangerously tempting. I teased her with my fingertips, every touch so close to being lewd before I pulled away. She was pushing me farther than anyone ever had. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, leaning over her and biting her shoulder. She whimpered, her hand clamping into my hair. 

"Let's get out of here," she whispered in my ear, and I immediately grasped her hand, leading her through the crowd of bodies. We emerged into the cool night air, the breeze chilling the sweat on our skin. The valet brought her car around, and I snatched up her keys. "I'll drive."

I drove fast, as every roar of the engine seemed to excite Candela. She kicked her heels off and perched her feet out the window, pulling her earrings out and screaming into the heavens. My heart was pounding. Candela was... god she was so young and wild and free. No wonder she was the leader of Valor. She worked hard, and played harder. 

She reached a hand over, no pretense, and gripped my pants, hard. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the car's stick shift, yelping in response. Her fingers started working the buckle of my belt, then the button of my pants, then the zipper. She slipped her hand beneath the fabric of my pants, and began stroking me. I couldn't concentrate on the road, my vision burning white as I felt my foot sinking down on the gas pedal. The engine roared, the wind wiping around the car as we reached almost a hundred miles an hour. Candela pulled her feet back in the window, tucking them beneath her as she leaned over the center console. "Holy shit," I whispered, as her lips and tongue were doing marvelous things.

I ran my hand through her hair, pushing her down into my lap. I was panting, feeling the danger of what we were doing but _god_ it felt amazing. 

"Candela we gotta stop," I finally whimpered, as the speed of the car started to overpower my desire.

"Pull off up here, I know a place," she said, and I did as I was told, steering her car off the pavement and along a skinny dirt path, to the top of a bluff. I parked on the edge of the cliff, the stars painting galaxies across the sky, overlooking Opal Harbor.

I jumped from the car, as did Candela, and we met in front of the car. She crashed into me, her lips ravenous as her fingers worked the buttons of my shirt, before she gave up, tearing it open and popping the remaining buttons. I remembered in that moment that it wasn't my shirt. Go was gonna be furious.

I grabbed her by her upper arms, flinging her over the hood of her car and bending her over it, pressing myself up against her ass. I tried to plant my hands on either side of her, but the metal was hot to the touch. I winced, and she giggled. 

"Careful how you handle her, sweet Spark. You could get burned..." she whispered, glancing over her shoulder as her eye sparkled red again. I got the distinct impression she wasn't talking about the car.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered how I felt about Blanche. But she had never even shown so much as an ounce of caring. I didn't even think she noticed me anymore. After that day that we battled, she pretended I wasn't even there. 

I felt alive with Candela. She was everything Blanche wasn't. She was smooth, confident, and ridiculously sexy. Like a flame. Blanche was cool, calm, and mysterious. I wanted both, honestly. I didn't think I could ever have both, and I was tired of being lonely, and scared, and stressed. I had left everything behind to come and be Willow's assistant. My home, my uncle... everything. I was faced with a choice I thought I had to make. And in that moment, I chose Candela.

I fucked her on the hood of her car. She was right all along. There was an animal in me. And I fucked her like one. But she loved every minute of it. She screamed for me, and became an animal right there with me. When it was all over, she had bite marks on her shoulders and I had scratches on my neck and chest. I loved the way she exuded confidence, her raw sensuality. She drove me crazy in all the right ways.

We lay together on the hood of her car, panting as we looked up at the stars. The night was cold, but the heat that radiated off of her skin was enough to keep us both warm. I should have been happy. I should have felt at peace. So why was I panicking?

"Can I ask you something, Candie?" 

"Yeah, anything."

"Is... Blanche... gay?" I asked, and Candela looked over at me. I realized, after having sex with her was probably not the right time to be asking that. She didn't seem phased by it at all, however.

"That... is a good question," she whispered, turning on her side and propping herself up on her elbow. "Been trying to figure it out for years."

_Oh god, years?! Candela has been with her for years and she still doesn't know that about her?! She'll never open up to me. She actually likes Candela, and she still hasn't even told her. She barely tolerates me._

"Why do you... oh. Oh, no Spark I'm sorry..." she said, and I turned to her.

"What?" 

"You're... you're in love with her too, aren't you?" 

My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't want to hurt Candela with my answer but _shit_ I was a terrible liar.

Wait a minute. 'You're in love with her... _too._ '

"You said 'too.' I'm in love with her... _too_... Candela?" I asked quietly, and she looked down, nervously picking at her fingernails.

"Yeah. Look at us. We make quite a pair. Both in love with a sociopath. Who's crazy in that situation?" she mumbled, her voice weak. There was so much hurt in her words.

A tear rolled down her cheek, which I wiped away quickly. I had seen Blanche cry, I couldn't handle it if she did, too. She was the strong one, of the three of us...

"Hey... don't do that, please. Don't cry. I know how much it hurts. It really does. It hurts to love her because it just feels like she'll never love you back. But you can't think like that. She needs us. Even if she never loves me, I'm still gonna be there. Cuz if you don't stick around for the people you love... what else is there?"

Candela smiled up at me. Then she averted her eyes, sniffling and sighing.

"Has she... told you about her twin?" she asked, and my eyes grew wide.

"Blanche has a sister?!"

"Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything. This is not something I should be telling you..."

"What? Why? Please Candie. She won't talk to me. I thought I'd give her time to trust me but she just..." my words trailed off, and I couldn't think of what else to say. I was at a loss, where Blanche was concerned.

"Well... there's a reason for that..." she whispered, her eyes lost in the darkness of the sky.

"Her name is Noire. She was taken with Blanche by Cipher and experimented on. Except... that program? The shadow corruption? It... succeeded. On Noire. Full transfer of abilities."

"What? Well... where is she? What happened to her?"

"When Willow approached Blanche with the opportunity for her to become his assistant... it was the first time they would have ever been separated. Blanche... she was different back then. She was completely dependent on Noire. She refused to go anywhere, do anything without her. But Noire encouraged her to go. So Blanche accepted. She came here, with the expectation that Noire would eventually follow. But she didn't. She completely cut her off. Out of some... self righteous attempt to make Blanche stronger, I don't know. I watched... _for years_ , as Blanche slowly fell apart," Candela cried, tears flowing freely. 

"And now... she's an executive for Team Rocket. And it... it's killing Blanche. The farther away her sister gets, the more I see her fading. So it's... it's not you, or me she's pulling away from, it's everything. She won't trust us because the one person she trusted with all her heart... broke it into pieces."

I sat, dumbfounded. Team Rocket. That team of lowlife, thieving scumbags. How someone as pure and beautiful as Blanche... could be related to one of their executives...

"We should go," Candela said, hopping down from the hood of her car and smoothing her dress. I jumped down behind her, hooking a hand on her hip and pulling her against me. I kissed her lips tenderly, and she smoothed a hand over my chest. "Thank you for telling me. I know... things could get complicated. But... I want you to know... you're one of the best friends I've ever had. And I'll be there for both of you. You and Blanche. We're leaders. We're in this together. No matter what happens. We're gonna show her what it's like to have people who stick around. You and me. No matter how much she pushes us away, we just gotta keep annoying her, right?" I said, and she giggled. 

"I'm down if you are," she said, and I kissed her forehead. "Can I drive back?" I asked.

"Hell no."

***

We walked hand in hand, back into Opal Labs. It was almost 3am, and all the lights were out. The halls were eerily quiet as we made our way through them, exhausted but happy. 

We rounded a corner, and almost ran smack into Blanche. She jumped, almost dropping her armful of books. Her eyes fell to my ripped open shirt and the scratch marks on my chest, then to the bite marks on Candela's shoulders. She seemed completely unmoved, but I saw the glisten of tears in her eyes that she kept banished. 

"Ah. You're back... late," she said, rearranging the books in her hands. Candela and I exchanged a terrified look.

"Enjoy yourselves, did you?"

Candela and I were silent. My heart ached. I wanted to know what the hell was going on inside her head. She was trying to seem unphased, but I could tell she was upset. She felt betrayed by someone, but who? Me? Or Candela?

"You know, you could come with us, Blanche," Candela said, and Blanche sighed, looking down her nose at her. "No, I'm good. You look like you had enough fun for all of us," she said quickly, pushing past me and disappearing into the lab. I felt a pang in my heart, and looked over at Candela, her chin quivering. I pulled her to me, kissing her hair. 

"It's okay. We'll talk to her. She'll come around," I whispered, not even believing the words as I spoke them.

"Spark? I don't wanna be alone. Stay with me tonight?" 

"Sure," I said, walking Candie down the hall, still clutching her hand. I felt a moment of terror. I had thought I was strong enough to be what Blanche needed. To be what both the girls needed. But in that moment, I felt weak. What if... what if I wasn't good enough?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Rocket.

Something was building. I could tell. I kept trying to ignore it. But curse my damn good Instincts... they never failed.

Candela and I sat together in the lab, a few days after that night we had gone dancing. Willow had asked us to run some diagnostics on a few trainers' Pokemon and their eggs. Blanche was mysteriously missing that day, but we were never really shocked when she didn't show up early in the mornings. She stayed up so late with her research, we usually let her sleep.

I had just finished snapping the lid on an incubator when Willow's police scanner blared from the corner. 

_-This is Officer Jenny, requesting backup. We need reinforcements now! Requesting all Jenny and Joy units, report to downtown, 8th Street Mystic gym. Multiple injuries reported, officers down! Team Rocket hit hard, and they hit fast! Leader Blanche is already on scene. I repeat, request medical and police units, stat!_

Candela and I stared at each other in shock, then ran to the scanner, to be sure we had heard correctly. Candela turned up the volume, and we listened close.

_-Copy that, Officer. Additional units deployed. ETA 5 minutes. How many enemy forces?_

_-It's just... one._

_-One Rocket attacked a Mystic gym and a fleet of Officers?_

_-Yes ma'am._

"God dammit," Candela said, snatching her coat and her belt of Pokeballs.

"Candela, please, don't be so hasty. Blanche probably wants to handle this herself," Willow begged. Candela threw her jacket on and snatched up her keys. 

"Well I don't give a damn what she wants, Professor. Not when Noire is involved," she said, already stalking to the door. I shared a nervous glance with Willow, before running to catch up with Candela.

"Candela! Wait! How can you be sure it's Noire?"

"It's her. Trust me," she said, jamming a finger into the elevator button. "You should stay here. You don't know what she's capable of," she said as she hopped inside the elevator and thumbed the button for the garage. I caught the door as it was closing, forcing it back open.

"Not a chance in hell," I barked, and she grinned. I stepped inside the elevator, and she let a smile spread across her lips. Seemed an inappropriate time for a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I've been needing to let off some steam. I just love letting that steam out on Noire's smug face."

We jumped in her Firebird, and I was endlessly thankful that she had a muscle car. We beat the Jennies to the 8th Street gym.

Candela drifted to a stop, and we both jumped from the car, approaching the police barricade. A Jenny ran up to Candela, panting as she gripped her yellow police tape.

"We're evacuating as much of the block as we can, Leader Candela. The Rocket is alone, but she's destructive. It's like she's not really trying to take the gym. She's just causing as much damage as she can..." Jenny panted.

"I'm not surprised," Candela said, calling out her Rapidash. "Let me guess. A full arsenal of Grass and Poison types? Strong against all of Blanche's water types?"

"Ye... yes. How did you know?"

"Let's just say... I know this particular Rocket," she said, as a loud explosion rocked the ground. Candela and I peered through the dust that had been kicked up, and saw Blanche's Tentacruel take a Solar Beam right in the face, and fall, hard.

"This'll be fun," Candela said, hopping on Rapidash's back. She held a hand down towards me, and I took it, hopping aboard Rapidash, behind her. She kicked the Pokemon's flanks, which responded lithely, galloping forward into the dust. 

I couldn't see a thing through the cloud of dust, but Candela and Rapidash seemed to know what they were doing. Rapidash leapt over a pile of concrete rubble, landing directly in front of someone dressed all in black. I barely caught the flash of a big red 'R' and an eerie magenta eye, before Rapidash reared, dumping Candela and I to the ground. My head hit the pavement, hard, and I heard a crack. My vision grew misty, but I fought to remain conscious. Candela stood quickly, and I saw her protecting me. Standing over me as a human shield. Rapidash spun around, its eyes that same strange magenta color, as it trained its horn at Candela's chest. What the hell? Her own Pokemon had turned on her? How?

A jet of water blasted Rapidash from the side, sweeping the Pokemon off its feet. It fell, and Candela called it quickly back into its Pokeball.

"Candela! Spark! Get out of here! This is my fight, not yours!" Blanche cried, and we both looked at her. She approached both of us, her clothes dirty and bloody, a wound above her eyebrow dripping blood down onto her lapel. Candela rushed to her, holding her between her hands as she fussed over her wounds. "Blanche you idiot, you can't do this alone..." 

"I'm fine," Blanche said, though I could see her shaking. Candela glanced over her shoulder, where the Rocket, Noire, was pacing threateningly. I tried to stand, but the throbbing in my head made my hands and feet numb.

"Noire, you piece of..."

"Stop, Candela, please. Just go," Blanche begged, and Noire laughed. 

"Still insisting you don't need anyone, eh Blanche?" Noire said, approaching a large Venusaur and stroking its flower petals. "Your gym fell easily enough. Perhaps you should spend more time training your gyms, and less time with your nose in a book..."

"Says the Rocket who attacked alone, like an idiot," Candela barked. 

Noire held her arms out, and looked around the rubble of the gym. "Well just look at what I've accomplished, Valor. It would've been cruel to bring reinforcements," she spat, crossing her arms confidently.

I don't know what I was thinking. I probably wasn't. My head was throbbing, and the look of agony on Blanche's face... it made me see red. I didn't even feel my feet moving as I stood, taking the few strides toward Noire, pulling my arm back, and swinging a mean right hook, landing the punch to her jaw. She fell to the ground, then spat blood onto the concrete. She wiped her mouth, then looked up at me, pure hatred in her eyes. 

"Spark!" Candela and Blanche cried, and I glanced over at them. Blanche looked horrified, and Candela was smiling from ear to ear. I smiled back at her. I was an idiot. I let my guard down when I looked at the girls. 

I felt a thousand tiny knives all over my skin, blood oozing from every single cut. I yelped, falling back down to the ground, as Venusaur's Petal Blizzard surrounded me. 

"What's this now?" Noire said, slowly standing and wiping more blood from her chin. "Venusaur, bring him to me," she said, and the Pokemon's vines wrapped tightly around me, pulling me off my feet and hovering me in front of Noire. She smiled as she looked me over, like I was a piece of meat.

"A new toy, dear sister? About damn time. That other toy of yours is looking a little old and ratty, wouldn't you say?" she cooed, and Blanche had to physically restrain Candela. Noire's eyes met mine, and I sucked in a breath. Those eyes. Those green eyes. They were... the same. They pleaded with me the same way Blanche's did. They held that strong facade, but beneath that sea of green... there was immeasurable pain.

"Aww this one's so cute and innocent. I like him..." Noire said, and Blanche screamed at her like I had never heard her scream before. 

"Let him go, Noire. This is between you and me! Leave Spark out of it!" 

Noire looked over at Blanche, and her jaw dropped. She cackled hysterically, pulling her attention back to me.

"Oh, this is rich. You _care about him..._ " Noire teased, her hand reaching up and taking my jaw. "You actually like this one!" Noire laughed, and I glanced over at Blanche. She stood frozen in fear, Candela holding her in her arms. Was that true? There was no way. Blanche had been treating me like I was a ghost for the last eight months...

"Although I can see why. He sure is pretty..." Noire said absently, before I turned my head, yanking out of her grip and biting down on her hand. She yelped, pulling her hand back. "What the hell?" she yelled, and I heard Candela chuckle.

"Oh yeah. I would've warned you, if I cared. Spark, um... he bites..." Candela said, and Noire's eyes burned with anger. She turned back toward me, hauling her hand back and punching me right in the gut. I saw stars, and the lack of oxygen from her punch made my head throb louder. I thought it may have been a pain-induced hallucination... but I thought I heard Blanche cry for me.

"This is too easy. I don't know why I waste my time, when you don't even have a Titan," Noire said, her hand outstretched toward Blanche. I started to regain my bearings, just as Noire's eyes went magenta again, and a strange trail of color slithered its way down her cheek. She waved her hand slowly, and I heard Blanche scream again. I looked over at her, just in time to see her falling to her knees beside her Vaporeon, clutching its neck as one of its eyes turned the same magenta color as Noire's. Blanche's voice broke my heart when she spoke.

"Please Noire! Not Vaporeon! Please!" she cried, her arms locked around Vaporeon's neck. I remembered what had happened when Noire turned Rapidash on Candela. I saw my beautiful Jolteon in my mind, and I imagined what would happen if anyone ever tried to take him from me. I saw Blanche crying into Vaporeon's fins, even as the Pokemon growled at its own trainer.... something inside me snapped.

I felt my consciousness leave my body, and it felt as if I was floating over myself. Electricity crawled all over my skin, sending increasingly larger pulses out, until the Venusaur was howling in pain. Its vines loosened slightly, just enough to allow me to get my hands around them. I broke free of its vines with my bare hands, taking a knee as I landed hard on the ground. I looked up at Noire, all golden eyes and hatred.

She backed away, her eyes widening. I hated when people were afraid of me. I wanted everyone to like me. But Zapdos... he loved the look of fear in Noire's eyes. He thrived on it.

"Everyone... underestimates... Instinct..." I growled, my hands punching through the concrete beneath me. I dug my fingers into the earth, and drew as much power as I could from Zapdos, screaming as I sent a powerful blast of electricity into the ground. I aimed the Thunder at all of Noire's Pokemon, and avoided Blanche and Candela. The lights went out in all of the surrounding buildings, and the Jennies who were evacuating people lost power to their patrol cars, their sirens falling silent.

I held the thunder attack as long as I could, until I couldn't breathe. I remained kneeling, panting hard. 

Noire looked around at all her Pokemon in a panic, finding all but one, a Nidoqueen, knocked out cold. "What?" she whispered in disbelief. Zapdos was still in control, but I could tell I had been too brutal with my attack. He was losing strength.

"The Electric Legendary... it's... with _you?_ " Noire whispered, and I slowly stood, staring her down. I took several steps toward her, and she actually backed away, terrified. I grasped her throat, and lifted her off the ground. Something in me screamed not to hurt her, but it was Zapdos that had control.

"Spark stop! Don't!" Blanche cried, and I looked over, her tears breaking my heart. It took everything I had to overcome Zapdos's anger. I pulled Noire close to me, so she was mere centimeters from my face.

"Hurt her again... and I'll snap your neck..." I whispered, dropping her to the ground. She crawled backwards, until her back hit her Nidoqueen. She panted hard, wiping her mouth nervously. Her chin quivered with fear, and she slowly stood, balancing herself on her Nidoqueen. She looked up at the Pokemon, then a sinister grin spread across her bloody lips.

"Hey Instinct," she said, and I halted my slow walk toward Candela and Blanche, turning around to stare daggers into her.

"Do you know why Nidoqueen is still standing?" she asked, and I remained silent, trying desperately to keep Zapdos from taking complete control.

"Because she's part ground. Electricity can't hurt her. And do you know what happens to an Electric when it's struck by a ground attack?" 

_No no no NO._

"Zapdos, get out. Get out now! Do as I say, I'm commanding you. Release me!" I screamed, just as Nidoqueen sent out a massive Earthquake attack. Zapdos wasn't particularly keen on following orders. He took control of my body all the time, and he only released me when he felt like it. But I had never been using our bond when I was struck by a one-hit knockout attack, and especially not after Zapdos had drained so much strength. I didn't want to find out what would happen.

He obeyed. I guess I sounded desperate enough that he had no choice but to listen. He released his hold on me, and I was thrust back into my body. All the pain from every cut, every bruise, that horrendous head injury... it was a thrown back into my mind. I didn't have time to think about that, though. I realized the gravity of my predicament, instantly. There I was, a puny human, all vulnerable mush and flesh. Devoid of my Titan's power. About to be struck by a fully evolved Pokemon's Earthquake attack. 

"Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark in a hospital gown. Being a smartass. What else is there?

The pain. Oh god the pain. It was excruciating. My head, my body, how could literally everything hurt at once?

I tried to open my eyes, but everything was black. The ringing in my ears was so loud, I could barely hear anything. I heard screams, felt rumbling beneath me. Then the cry of a bird. A very large bird.

Sound faded, then returned. The ringing had subsided, but I still couldn't see anything. The pain in my head... I almost couldn't concentrate on the voices around me. They seemed so faint...

_"For someone so smart, you can be so clueless."_

_"I'm not clueless, professor. I know how he feels. How they both feel. And this is exactly what I was afraid of. No matter what I do, they always get hurt. There's a target on my back, and yet somehow, everyone around me always takes the hit. He was stupid to try and fight her..."_

_"He was brave. Blanche, you don't know him like I do. Push him away all you want, he will still lay down his life for his friends."_

_"Why? He doesn't even know me."_

I heard the professor respond, but his voice was foggy. I tried to cling to that conversation, to stay aware. But the darkness pulled me away.

I heard the crack of thunder, and felt the rumble of lightning into the earth. I tried to grab hold of that sound, the thunder. I wanted it to keep me there, keep me alive. But I couldn't grasp it...

I blinked a few times, expecting to see more black, but the light poured in. It burned straight to the back of my head, causing that stabbing, throbbing pain again. I whimpered and moaned, and felt someone's hand tightening in mine. 

"Spark?" the voice asked quietly. Was it... Candela?

"Candie?" I mumbled, feeling as if my tongue was a ball of cotton. 

"Yeah, I'm here. We're both here. How are you feeling?" she whispered, and I continued to blink against the light. The brightness slowly faded, and I took in the sight of a white hospital room. Candie sat in a chair to my left, her hand grasping mine. To my right was another chair, where Blanche sat with her feet tucked beneath her, her head resting on my bed. She was fast asleep and her hand... was in mine.

"What... happened?" I asked, and Candela stood, hovering over me as she caressed my cheek. 

"What do you remember? Anything? You have a pretty bad concussion."

I thought back, and everything before Zadpos took over was clear as day. I remembered a Nidoqueen, and yelling at Zapdos to leave me. Holy shit had I really yelled at him? 

Candela saw me spilling over my memories, and I'm sure I looked confused.

"Nidoqueen hit you with an Earthquake attack. You... made Zapdos leave you, just before it hit. You sacrificed yourself to protect your Titan. That was very brave, Spark," she said, smiling down at me. 

"What happened... to Noire?" I asked, and Candie grinned. "Let's just say a little birdie told me how to defeat her," she said, one of her eyes glimmering red. I smiled, just as another crack of thunder shook the building, and Blanche stirred, but didn't wake. Candela reached over me, stroking Blanche's hair.

"The storm's been like this since Zapdos left you. I think he's worried," she said, her eyes peering out the window into the grey crackling clouds. I tapped into our connection, and spoke to him.

"I'm fine, bud. Relax, it's okay," I whispered, and the thunder outside ceased instantly. Candela scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief, and continued stroking Blanche's hair. 

"She hasn't slept for days. She wouldn't let anyone else look after you," she smiled, and I almost couldn't believe her words. That didn't sound like Blanche at all.

I glanced down, realizing I was wearing a white hospital gown.

"Oh Arceus, did she see me naked?!" I asked in a panic, and Candela began to chuckle.

"Seriously, Spark? You have a serious head injury. Pulled tendons in both your hands. Extensive bruises and lesions. And you're worried about Blanche having seen you naked?"

"Duh." 

She giggled, patting my hand. "Actually, yes, Spark. Blanche and I both helped get your clothes off."

"And I was unconscious?! Fuck, I'm gonna kill Noire."

"Get in line."

Blanche sat up slowly, her ponytail lopsided and her green eyes blinking away the sleep. There was a bandage over her left eyebrow, slightly reddened from the cut underneath. Still adorable.

She realized I was awake, and jumped up, her hands running over my shoulders and chest, checking my wounds.

"I must've fallen asleep. Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Do you need painkillers?" she fussed, and I lifted my hand, stopping hers over my heart. I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing her knuckles. "I'm okay, Blanche. Thank you," I said, and she held my gaze for quite a while. For the first time, she really saw me.

She cleared her throat, and slowly leaned away, pulling her hands back. I tried to cling to her, but I was too weak.

"You both are morons," she said, and Candela seethed.

"If we hadn't been there..." Candela started, but Blanche interrupted. 

"If you hadn't been there, Spark wouldn't be hurt like this." 

"You know, you're right. He wouldn't. It'd be _you_ in this hospital bed, not him."

Blanche was quiet as she turned, approaching the window as she pulled her ponytail out and let her hair fall down her back.

"It would've been better that way," she whispered quietly, and Candela stormed over to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. 

"Knock that shit off, alright? I've tried to prove to you, over and over, that you're not alone in this fight. Spark's trying, too. You saw what he did today. He put himself and his Titan in jeopardy. If that Earthquake had hit them while they were using their bond, it may very well have killed Zapdos _and_ Spark. When are you gonna let us help you? What's it gonna take for you to trust us?!" Candela's voice was getting louder, more urgent. Blanche's chin quivered, and she blinked tears away. 

"I... I don't know. I'm sorry," she whispered weakly, before running from the room. Candela reached after her, but let her go. 

Candela sighed, walking slowly over to me and taking my hand again. "That girl..." she said as she sat on the side of the bed. I was quiet. I didn't like that Candela had made her cry, but everything she said was true. We couldn't continue down the same path we were on. Something had to give.

Candela stayed with me, playing cards and checking my injuries every so often. Willow stopped by with a stack of magazines, an old Gameboy, and a bottle of whiskey 'for when I was off painkillers.' I really like that guy.

Candela and I stayed up late. Willow insisted I rest, but I couldn't. The pain in my head kept me from sleeping. So Candela stayed, playing games and watching movies, to keep my mind off the pain. At about 11pm, to our complete shock, Blanche slipped through the door. 

We both stared up at her, and she rung her hands nervously. "What are you um... what are you up to?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, hey... Blanche. We're just playing cards. Wanna join?" Candela asked, and I could tell she was just as shocked as I was. Blanche fidgeted, then nodded. Candela pulled up another chair, and Blanche approached, sinking slowly into it. Candela looked at me, her eyes gleaming with shock and happiness.

"What are you playing?" Blanche asked. I couldn't help it.

"Strip poker," I said, and Candela snorted, smacking my arm. Blanche smiled, her eyes looking over Candela, then at me.

"Well it looks like you're losing," she said, and I just... I couldn't even speak. She was smiling. She made a joke. She was... _comfortable_ with us.

She smiled wide, taking a handful of cards from Candela and shuffling them. "How about switching to Blackjack?" she asked, and Candela agreed. Blanche dealt the cards, and I picked up my hand. I couldn't stop staring. She had actually come back. She ran away from Candie and I, and for the first time, she came back. She still seemed awkward and nervous as we played cards, but she had made the effort to be there. I remembered what Noire had said. _'You care about him.'_

And then the words I had heard in my concussed state, Blanche's sweet voice- _'I'm not clueless, professor. I know how he feels. How they both feel.'_

I played a few hands of cards, but I wasn't really paying attention. I just kept thinking about all those words swirling around in my head. I thought about where I had come from, what I had been through to get here. Everything in my life had led me here. I didn't yet know why, but I finally felt like the circle was complete. I had everything I needed. I had my blazing fire, and I had my cool breeze. What I didn't know yet was how it all fit together. Why us? Why these three? We were destined, it seemed, for something... legendary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the deal. Articuno pairs with Blanche in this chapter. But I don't know if that event is something we'll be seeing in Surfi's art, so I am not going to write it here. I hate when I write something into a fan fic and then the original source material makes what I wrote obsolete. So I am trying to side step it as gracefully as possible. Enjoy. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when you get to the point in the story where Blanche is playing her violin... it's this song. Perfection. https://youtu.be/hS-LQTcu2mw

After that day in the hospital, things got easier. Blanche would still disappear for days at a time when she felt overwhelmed, but at least she was trying. She took smaller and smaller steps toward trusting us, and every day, I fell harder for her. When she was comfortable and stepped over her boundaries, she was smart, funny, and on occasion, she could match my sarcasm. She took an interest in my work, and together we hatched a Dratini from a cracked egg that a trainer had abandoned. She was so thrilled, she threw her arms around me and screamed with excitement. She didn't realize what that embrace meant to me. She quickly released me, still bouncing with excitement, and I just... I wanted to give her the world. But I settled on letting her have the Dratini. For the first time since I had met her, it seemed... she was happy.

Shortly after, Articuno paired with her. I can't be sure, but I think it was waiting for her to let her heart open. She was near perfect before, she just needed a little bit of warmth before the Ice Titan dedicated itself to her.

The governor of Opal City decided to throw a massive party, celebrating Willow's three assistants and their accomplishments. All the most prominent citizens of Opal would be in attendance. It would be a night of glamour, dancing, and plenty of consumption. Definitely not things that attracted Blanche, but she knew a refusal to attend would reflect poorly on Willow. Candela was ecstatic, to say the least.

The night arrived quickly, and even I had to admit I was excited. I was nervous, of course. Everyone would be looking at me, Candie and Blanche, and expecting brilliance. I didn't know if I could deliver. But the promise of spending an entire evening with my girls, dressed to the nines, and maybe a little drunk... that had me excited.

Candie, Willow, and I waited in the lobby of Opal Labs. Our limousine had already arrived, but Blanche was nowhere to be seen. Willow sighed, looking down at his watch. "One of you go find her. Make sure she didn't forget again," Willow said, and Candie giggled. I volunteered, since Candie didn't look at all prepared to go wandering around the lab in her stilettos. I headed directly to the research wing. If she was hiding, that's where she always went. 

As I approached the door to the lab, I heard a strange, high pitched sound. Peering through the window of the lab, I felt as if my breath had been ripped from my lungs. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

Articuno stood in the center of the room, its wings tucked to its sides as a calm snow fell all around it. Its head hung in tranquility, as it listened to the haunting sound that filled the room. It crouched forward, its beak nuzzling against Blanche's cheek. She grinned, her violin perched on her shoulder as she played. She wore a light blue, one-shoulder dress that displayed her new Titan mark, which was glowing a magnificent blue. 

I slipped quietly inside the door, closing it behind me. I knew we had to leave but I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt her. The song, the snow, Blanche and her opalescent blue eyes... it just seemed like such a perfect moment. The song she played almost brought me to tears. I had heard her play before, but there was always such sorrow in her songs. That day, there was joy.

Her song came to a quiet, peaceful end, then she turned, placing her violin carefully on the counter. "I didn't hear you come in, Spark," she said, turning toward me. 

Her Titan mark, those eyes... I couldn't breathe. Electricity was crawling over my skin, but it wasn't from Zapdos. She made me weak in the knees. 

"I was feeling nervous about this evening," she said, tucking her long, loose hair behind her ear, where an ice crystal earring hung delicately. Again, I felt my heart skip.

"Decided to play. Calm my nerves. It seems Articuno likes it, as well. I think it finds it... soothing," she said, approaching me. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I couldn't think of what to say. I was so nervous, my mind was a jumble of desire and adoration.

" _It_... that's... interesting that you call it that," I finally blurted, and Blanche smiled. 

"I always thought it odd that you refer to Zapdos as ' _he_.' You know Legendaries are genderless," she said, and I smiled, the irony not lost on me.

"Yeah I know but... he's just always... _felt_ like a 'he'," I said, fidgeting nervously as she came to stand directly in front of me. 

"I get that. A very wise friend once told me that gender is not what you are, but what you feel," she smiled, so genuine. _God_ my heart was pounding. 

"You've always had that uncanny ability to determine a Pokemon's gender, sometimes even before it hatches. What does Moltres feel like to you?" she asked.

"Oh, female. Definitely," I smiled. She took my hand, and walked with me toward Articuno. The temperature in the room seemed to drop, the closer we got. I stopped in front of the great Ice Titan, and saw my breath as a fog. I had never really been nervous in front of Moltres, and Zapdos never scared me. But Articuno... it was thrilling and beautiful and... well, intimidating as hell. It was perfect for her.

"And... what about Articuno?" Blanche asked quietly. I reached a hand up, and the bird twitched away from me, before it cooed softly, lifting its beak to touch my hand. It was cool to the touch, but soft. My hand shook as I eased it up the bird's beak, to smooth the feathers over its eyes. 

"I don't know. I can't tell. But... I kinda like it that way," I said, smiling back down at Blanche. Her eyes watered, but for the first time, they were happy tears. She stood on her toes, her lips pressing against mine. I didn't know what to do. I had dreamt about those lips, for _so long_. She just caught me off guard. But _god_ she was perfect. Her lips were soft, though her breath was cold while she had Articuno summoned. It was like... ice against my lips. It was thrilling and terrifying. She pulled away, smiling as she smoothed a hand over my chest, adjusting my yellow bow tie. "We should go," she said, before walking confidently from the lab. 

I stood, frozen, trying to catch my breath. She kissed me. Holy shit. She. Kissed. Me.

_**You think she is an icicle. Fragile and frail, dangling before you.** _

I jumped, the intrusion of that voice echoing around inside my head. It sounded like when Zapdos spoke to me, but it was... different. Calmer. I looked up at Articuno, and it stared right back at me, its red eyes seeing every imperfection.

_**She is an ice storm, brewing on the horizon.** _

I smiled. Blanche had seemed fragile, at first. But not now that I knew her. There was so much potential, if she'd only let go of her fears. 

"Oh, I know, Articuno," I said, smiling as I tapped into my own Titan bond, my golden eyes meeting Articuno's.

"Don't forget... _'We Are the Storm'_ ," I recited the Instinct motto, and Articuno chirped happily. It flapped its wings twice, sending ice crystals blowing around the lab, before it dissolved into the snow. The blast of cold air made me feel alive, and I ran to catch up to Blanche. We rode the elevator together, then I offered my arm, which she accepted. We emerged into the lobby, and I could see Candela's jaw drop. 

"Blanche you're... wearing a dress," she said as she approached, kissing Blanche on the cheek. Blanche blushed, glancing down at her dress and smoothing her hand over the satin.

"You like it? I don't usually wear things like this but..." she glanced down, running her fingertips over her Titan Mark. "I wanted to show it off," she grinned.

"I love it," Candela said, before Willow approached.

"You all look great, really. But if we don't get going, you're going to look amazing walking into an empty ballroom," he said, and Blanche giggled. The sound sent chills down my spine. I glanced over at her, and I couldn't help staring at those lips. I just wanted to kiss her again. She seemed to notice me staring, and she blushed, averting her eyes. I slid my hand over hers, and she squeezed back.

The limousine ride was... well, interesting. Candie immediately found the champagne and popped the cork, spraying the ceiling with bubbles. Willow tried to reprimand her, but held up his glass for her to fill anyway. I had never really seen him outside of the lab. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Blanche was quiet on the car ride, but she did partake of some of the champagne. She even iced all of our glasses with her new abilities. Curse my wandering brain for immediately thinking of other ways she could use those fingertips...

We pulled up to a lavish hotel, where the doorman, dressed in dark maroon, held our doors open for us. Candie emerged from the limo, and the flash of cameras immediately caught her. She gravitated towards the limelight, but it suited her. She spoke with journalists, laughed with the cameramen. She was a natural, flitting about and shaking hands. I sighed in relief. I hoped that maybe, she'd be the one to address the governor. She always had such a smooth way with words.

I hung back, and helped Blanche from the car. She stepped out, and immediately clung to my arm as the cameras flashed. I could tell it was far too much for her. She was trembling against my arm as she turned away from the cameras, one of her eyes going blue. She really was terrified.

I leaned over, cradling her neck and whispering in her ear. "It's okay. I'm here. If it's too much, we can go. Anytime. I'll go with you," I said, and I could hear the cameras flashing. I'm sure it looked far too intimate, the way I was holding her. There would probably be headlines in the morning. I didn't care. I just hoped Blanche could handle it.

She forced out a breath, and I could see ice crystals linger on her lips before dissipating. She glanced up at me, her eye fading back to its trademark green. "I'm okay. I think. Thank you Spark," she said, turning toward the cameras. She ignored them, and the media, for the most part. The tabloids were going to love her. They always loved a mystery.

We made our way inside, where the Governor was waiting at the bottom of a grand staircase. He was about Willow's age, maybe early forties, and he had a thin black mustache and goatee. His suit looked expensive, and he had a very well manicured blonde woman on his arm. Willow approached him, shaking his hand and introducing us one at a time. "Willow's told me so much about all of you. I am thrilled to have you. Ah, you must be Blanche," he said with a slight French accent, as he approached her and took her hand in his. He bent at the waist, kissing her hand. The guy seemed nice enough, but I wanted to punch him for how uncomfortable he was making her.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle," he said. Blanche bowed her head in recognition, though she was trying to pull her hand away without seeming rude.

"Toi aussi, Monsieur," she said, and he smiled wide. "Willow, you told me she was from my mother country, but you didn't tell me she was so lovely. Truly worthy of the Ice Titan," he said, and Blanche blushed, though I could tell it was from nervousness, not flattery. Willow stepped forward, his hand on the governor's back as he stepped between them. It seemed as though he was just being friendly, but I could tell he was leading the governor away from Blanche. I mouthed 'thank you' as he led him toward the ballroom.

"Thank you very much for your generosity and hospitality governor. Shall we?" he asked, and the governor swept down the hall, excitedly reciting the history of the building.

Candie appeared from the throng of reporters, and took my other arm as we slowly made our way behind the governor and the professor. 

"Hey B. How you doing?" she asked, concerned. I hadn't heard her call Blanche that before, but I really liked it. It was cute.

"I need more of that champagne," she answered gruffly, and Candie and I giggled. She seemed to be holding it together. 

"That can be arranged," I said with a smile, as we entered the massive ballroom. The chandeliers were the size of the Titans, hovering over us like glamorous, crystalline clouds. The walls and ceiling were all molded with eccentric gold designs, and along the far wall were three banners, each representing one of the three teams. I don't think the reality of my position as a leader really hit me until just that moment.

"Uh, I might need some of that champagne, too," I said, and both Candie and Blanche squeezed my arms. It was overwhelming to know that everyone in this entire ballroom, hundreds of well-to-do people, were there to celebrate _us_. But at least my girls were by my side.

The Governor gave a long winded speech to the room full of beautiful, rich strangers. Candie kept bringing us glasses of champagne, until I felt that wonderful buzz in my head. Blanche was drinking a little too heartily for my comfort, but I didn't have the guts to try and stop her.

"And so, without further ado!" the governor said from his podium on the stage, raising his glass. "A toast! To our brilliant Professor Willow and his three assistants, who have brought glory... _and Titans_... to Opal City! Now please, everyone. Enjoy yourselves!" he yelled, and people cheered as the lights dimmed and a DJ took the stage. 

I had assumed everyone around me were the stuck up, rich type. And maybe they were. But _damn_ they could party.

Candie snatched up my hand and yanked me from my chair. "Come on, Blanche! Come dance with us!" she yelled, but of course Blanche declined. My head was fuzzy from the champagne, but I knew what I was feeling. Completely in love... and completely torn. Between fire and ice.

Candie and I danced a few songs, until we were tired and panting. We escaped the dancefloor, and Candie wiped sweat from her forehead. "I'm a mess. I'm gonna go check on Blanche. Why don't you fetch us some refreshments?" she asked, with a smile of complete joy. I pulled her to me, kissing her lips quickly. "Kay," I said, and she blushed. We had agreed, after that night we went downtown, to keep the intimacy to a minimum. At least, until we figured out our own feelings. We both knew how the other felt about Blanche, but instead of fighting over her, it was like we had entered a friendly competition to see who could get her to fall for them first. After that kiss in the lab, I'd say I was ahead at that point. 

I approached the nearest bar, and watched Candela hovering over Blanche at the table where she was sitting, whispering into her ear. Blanche smiled, her hand absently caressing Candela's arm. So maybe we were neck and neck.

"The Mystic Leader. We never see her out and about. Quite the beauty," a voice said. I knew I should turn toward it, but I couldn't stop staring at Candela and Blanche. "Yeah she is..." I said absently, pulling my eyes toward the voice. I cleared my throat, straightening as I beheld quite a sight. The woman who had spoken was leaning casually against the bar, a hip cocked. She wore a sheer black dress, floor length, opaque in only the areas that required it. She had her dark red hair curled in waves, the loose tendrils falling into her face. She tossed her hair out of her eyes, and only then did I see the small black patch over her right eye.

"Leader Spark, it's a pleasure," she said, holding out a hand. I grasped it in mine, and shook gently. "It certainly is," I said, expecting her to give me a name, but she didn't. A little mystery was never a bad thing. 

I smiled, intrigued, as she turned to the bartender. "How about a Jameson, for me and my friend here," she said, and the bartender looked her over once before shaking his head and pouring the drinks. Probably thinking the same thing I was. Woman in a black dress who likes whiskey. A dangerous combination.

She accepted the drinks, handing me one. She held her glass up to mine, and grinned mischievously. "To the new Titan, Articuno. May it live long, in its rightful trainer's hands," she said. I tipped my glass with hers and downed the whiskey, but the back of my neck had started to tingle. I should've trusted my instincts the minute that woman spoke.

"Now _that_... is a toast, if I've ever heard one," another voice came from behind me. I turned, and my breath caught. Long chrome hair. Green eyes. Vivienne Westwood suit. Shit eating grin. Noire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a crush on Amelie. Also, Willina is a thing. Sabrinow? I dunno, that ship is weird.

"I see you've already met my pet, Amelie," Noire said, resting her hand on Amelie's lower back. Amelie scoffed, and pushed Noire's hand off of her.

"Don't you wish," she said, before ordering another Jameson and a dirty gin martini. She handed the martini to Noire, who accepted and gave me the most intimidating glare as she sipped her drink. 

"No hard feelings, doll," Amelie said, dragging her fingernail along my jawline as she moved to walk away. Curse my bodily reflexes for shivering. "For what it's worth, I still would've hit on you. Even if I didn't have an ulterior motive. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do. My boss is a fucking slave driver," she said, and exchanged a glare with Noire, though I saw a spark of mirth between them. 

"Noire, how the hell did you get in here?" I snarled as Amelie sauntered away. "You sure as shit weren't on the guest list."

Noire smiled, leaning against the bar next to me. I wanted to back away from her, but I didn't want to give her the impression that she was intimidating me.

"What's the matter, Instinct? Aren't you happy to see me? After all the fun we had last time?" she asked. I had a flash memory of that horrible crack as my head hit the concrete, and the sight of Blanche crying. It made me see red all over again. I wanted to smack that grin right off her face. 

I glanced through the crowd, to see if Blanche had noticed. I couldn't see the table where she was sitting, nor could I see Candela. Hopefully I could deal with this little pest before anything terrible happened...

"Let's just say my boss is very... pursuasive," Noire said, and I followed her line of sight to the doorman who stood at the entrance to the ballroom, rubbing his forehead and looking very confused. I then saw her glance toward a gorgeous woman standing with Willow. She wore a dress that matched her midnight hair, the neckline plunging low, between her breasts. Willow was staring, with the same look on his face as I'm sure I had when talking to Amelie. Completely mesmerized. Curse my gender for being so damn easy.

"Don't look so worried, blondie. I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanted to convey my heartfelt congratulations to my twin," she said, and I had to take a deep breath as Zapdos threatened to take out the entire ballroom just to keep Noire away from Blanche. She seemed happy, for the first time, and I'd be damned if I let Noire screw that up.

"Don't you go near her or I swear to Arceus..." I said, and Noire began giggling. 

"Oooh, look at you. The ugly duckling of the Titans is being protective. How cute," she said, and my hands started crackling with electricity, which only seemed to amuse her more. The chandeliers overhead flickered.

Just then, Blanche appeared, walking quickly past me and grasping Noire by the upper arm, yanking her away from me.

"Noire, tu connard. Que fais-tu ici?" she uttered quickly. I had only ever heard her speak French when she was extremely angry. When she was using the kind of language that she refused to speak in English.

Noire seemed endlessly amused by her anger. Blanche breathed out a sigh as she clenched her fists, her breath becoming visible as her eyes swirled turquoise. I glanced around the room, and all I could see were the hundreds of innocent people who would be hurt if anything happened. I walked up behind her, slipping a hand around her back and onto her hip. She sighed again, forcefully calming herself, and her eyes reverted to green. 

"Relax, little sister. I'm only here to convey my congratulations. Although I must say I was a little salty about not having been invited," Noire teased, and I could feel Blanche shaking with rage. 

"I finally feel happy _for once,_ Noire, and you just couldn't..." 

"Blanche, you look lovely," a voice interrupted, and I turned to see the harsh, black-haired woman who had been talking with Willow, hooked gracefully on his arm. Now that I noticed, she looked kind of familiar...

Blanche straightened, releasing her vice grip on Noire's arm. Noire smoothed her suit dramatically.

"Aunt Sabrina, it's... been too long," Blanche said quietly, bowing her head. It hit me hard why that woman seemed so familiar, and why she was able to sneak her way in the door. Sabrina. The powerful psychic and head of Opal City's division of Team Rocket. Public Enemy #1.

But Blanche said _aunt._ No matter how much she trusted me, she still hadn't told me everything.

"Blanche I hope you don't take my... _improvised_ invitation as a threat. It was not meant as one," Sabrina said. Her words held all the sincerity of a venomous snake.

"Of course not, Sabrina. _You_ are always welcome," Blanche said, glaring at Noire. Sabrina looked from Blanche to Noire, smiling deviously.

"You both have grown so much. I am proud of you, Blanche," Sabrina said, her eyes lingering on Blanche's elegant Titan Mark. I could tell Blanche just wanted to run far, far away. Her eyes glimmered with the threat of tears.

"Thank you, Sabrina," she said, stepping closer to me. I tightened my grip on her side.

"Sabrina, while it is always an honor to have you, I think your... _associates_ have made the environment... somewhat hostile," Willow said, and Sabrina exchanged a questionable glance with Noire, before smiling at Willow. He was trying to navigate the situation as delicately as possible, but I could tell even he was nervous about the whole thing.

"Please, pay us no mind, my friend. They have their orders. _Not_ to disturb this... once in a lifetime celebration," she said, her eyes once again meeting Noire's. I started to question whether they were having an entire conversation via Sabrina's psychic abilities. I made a mental note not to let Blanche out of my sight. 

"We won't be staying long. But, I would be remiss if I didn't at least get one dance, Willow," Sabrina said, her voice dark and seductive, and he smiled anxiously. "Of course," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. I noticed Candela on the far side of the floor, with Amelie. Their conversation looked... heated, to say the least. 

"This should be good," Noire said, downing her martini and placing the glass on the bar, before turning back toward Blanche and me. "I couldn't talk you into a dance, could I Instinct?"

"I'd rather dance with the devil," I answered, and I saw Blanche smiling out of the corner of my eye. "That can be arranged," Noire whispered, as she approached the dance floor, crossing her arms. People were clearing the floor, as Willow led Sabrina out into the center. An eerie hush fell over the room, as the DJ began playing a waltz. I definitely did not take Willow for a ballroom dancer, but he almost matched Sabrina in style and grace.

It didn't take long for everyone in the room to realize the gravity of their dance. Willow and Sabrina... Professor and Rocket. Their dance was like a duel... the two most prominent powers in Opal City, on opposite sides of what very well could be an impending war... and they held each other like lovers. 

Their dance came to an end, with Willow holding Sabrina close, her hands on his chest. Her lips were centimeters from his, and they held each other's gaze for a long moment as they caught their breath. To me, Willow had always just been 'The Professor,' like a father figure. It never struck me before that he could have a lover. But in that moment, I had some hunches.

The room was silent as they stepped away from each other. It seemed, Sabrina's reputation had preceded her. The Governor approached Willow and Sabrina, as Noire and Amelie walked dutifully to stand behind her. Candela, Blanche and I approached and stood behind Willow.

"I have half a mind to arrest you here and now, Sabrina," the Governor said. She smiled mischievously, and Willow stepped slowly away, his eyes downcast. I felt bad for the guy. I didn't know what history they had, but it was clear he was in some pretty deep shit.

"Oh, Governor... but you wouldn't want to make such a scene at your first major event in office, now would you?" she asked, a strange pink aura surrounding her. The Governor's eyes glowed the same color, and he seemed to glaze over. "No, I wouldn't," he repeated, his voice monotone. 

"That's a good politician. Run along, now," she said, and to everyone's shock, he turned and barreled through the crowd. 

"That wasn't necessary," Willow said. Sabrina grinned, glancing around at the crowd, which was staring. "It would seem we have over-stayed our welcome."

She stepped forward, grasping Willow's arm and whispering in his ear. I don't know what she said, but Willow looked terrified and delighted, all at the same time. 

"Amelie, Noire, come. Leave the birdies to preen before their admirers. Blanche, darling. It was a pleasure. Congratulations, again," she said, and with that, she and her minions took their leave. 

You could have heard a pin drop in that ballroom. No one seemed to know what to do, and the Governor had vanished. I looked over at Blanche, and she was staring off into the distance, her thoughts far, far away.

"Hey! My Electabuzz!" someone yelled from the crowd, emerging and approaching Willow. "I always have its ball clipped on my belt! Those Rockets! I think they stole it!" the man yelled, and slowly, all around the room, people were checking their belts, their purses and bags, and finding their Pokemon missing. The crowd got louder and more angry as Blanche, Candela, and I peered around in a panic. Everyone was looking to us. We were their leaders. And we had let this happen.

Blanche saw something along the far wall, beneath the team insignia banners, and took off running. "Blanche wait!" I yelled after her, and Candela and I followed. I saw a flash of white hair disappearing out of an emergency exit, just in front of Blanche, as the Mystic banner fell from its clips. Blanche slid to a halt, and stepped back, as her banner fell at her feet, the image of Articuno crumpled before her. She stared down at it, and Candie and I stopped behind her. I stopped Candela as she went to reach for her. 

"B?" I asked quietly. She fell to her knees, and upon impact, sent out a blast of snow and ice, which filled the entire room. My heart hurt as I knelt behind her, placing my hand gently on her shoulder, over her Titan Mark.

"I think I'd like to go home now," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow fort.

We rode back to the lab in complete silence. Everyone was in shock. I couldn't even bring myself to say anything to Blanche, as she stared out the window, silent tears falling on her satin dress. Why, why tonight? Couldn't they just let her have one night of happiness?

We reached the lab, and Willow stopped in the lobby, rubbing his temples.

"Blanche, I am so, _so_ sorry this had to happen tonight," he said, turning toward her. She stared down at the ground, as if she hadn't even heard him. He stepped forward, cradling her head and kissing her hair.

"It'll be alright. _You'll_ be alright. You have Articuno, now. You'll never be alone. Your Titan will always be there," he said, and her chin quivered. I couldn't help but think back to what she had said, when I was in the hospital. _There's a target on my back, and no matter what I do, everyone around me always takes the hit._ Did that include an innocent creature, like Articuno?

Willow hugged Candie and I, and dejectedly trudged away. I shared a glance with Candie, as we both tried to figure out what to do now. Blanche didn't seem okay. Not at all. 

"Candela? Spark?" Blanche said weakly, turning toward us.

"I... I don't... wanna be alone... right now," she said, and I almost couldn't believe my ears. Usually when she was this upset, she'd run and hide. 

Candela took the few steps toward her, pulling her into her arms. Blanche seemed to melt into her embrace, grasping her neck. Candela looked over at me, and her eyes held so much pain. She hated seeing Blanche like this, just as much as I did.

"You don't have to. Never, ever," Candela said, reaching for my hand as she kept her other arm around Blanche's shoulders. "Spark and I will _always_ be there. Why don't we get in some PJs, and watch a movie. There's a fireplace in my dorm. We can make a pillow fort and pretend that the world doesn't exist. Yeah?" she asked as Blanche wiped tears from her cheeks. That sounded absolutely terrific to me, but it wasn't something Blanche usually agreed to. To our surprise, she nodded, and we all walked together to the dorms to change. 

I waited outside Blanche's room for her to change. It took her a while, but I could hear her crying through the door. When she emerged, her eyes were dry, but red. She wore a pair of dark navy shorts and a white t-shirt. I hated when she was upset, but I couldn't help but notice she looked cute, pretty much always. I offered my hand, which she took, and we walked together to Candie's room.

Candela opened the door, wearing only a tank top and short shorts, as she held a popcorn bag in her hand. Her eyes flashed red, and the popcorn began popping itself in her grasp. Blanche let out a little giggle, and I couldn't help but smile at Candie. She had made her feel better, if only for an instant.

Candela hadn't been lying about the pillow fort. She had apparently raided several other dorms, from the amount of fluff she had built into a small fortress, complete with Christmas lights and blankets.

"Holy shit, Candela!" I said, and Blanche followed me, a tiny smile on her lips as we approached the setup, where the fireplace and Candela's TV formed the center. 

Candela beamed, peeling open the bag of popcorn and tossing a few pieces in her mouth before handing it to me. 

"You guys make yourselves comfortable. I'm making drinks," she said, and I laughed.

"Jeez, didn't you drink enough at the party?!" 

"Not hardly. B? I've got peppermint hot chocolate. Want one?" she asked. I really thought Blanche would decline, but she nodded. She was doing all sorts of things that night that weren't in her norm of behavior. She must've been in rougher shape than I thought.

I climbed under the blanket tent, and Blanche followed. Candela handed her the drink, and she set it down in front of her. She looked up at me, slightly nervous, before cuddling up close by my side. My heart leapt into my throat. How I had longed for this closeness. It wasn't even sexual, I just wanted to feel her next to me, to know that I could provide the kind of comfort that she so desperately needed. She grasped my hand in hers, then reached out for Candela with her other hand. She pulled her close on her other side, her fingers intertwining with Candela's. She rested her head on my shoulder, and Candela glanced over her, at me. We weren't competing, then. We were both there, she wanted us _both._ And I was _so_ okay with it. I knew it should be weird, but it felt right. It felt so right. 

Candela turned on The Avengers, and Blanche giggled quietly. "How many times are you going to watch this movie?" she asked, and Candela cuddled up behind her. "Well I haven't yet reached the one-hundred milestone. Gotta have goals, ya know?"

Blanche smiled at her, and sighed deep. No, the night hadn't exactly gone as planned, but at least it had still ended up here, safe and warm. I wanted that for Blanche. For both the girls.

Blanche was exhausted. She didn't even touch her drink before she fell asleep on my shoulder. About halfway through the movie, Candela fell asleep, too. I don't know what it was, about being there with them. All of us together. But I, too, was lulled into the deepest sleep that I'd ever felt. 

***

I didn't mean to stay the whole night at Candie's, and I'm sure Blanche didn't either. But before I knew it, the sun was glowing through Candela's window and lighting up the blankets that hung over us. I slowly blinked open my eyes, finding Blanche still huddled next to me, Candela spooning behind her. They both looked so unbelievably beautiful in the morning sun.

I reached down, finding a loose tendril of Blanche's hair and moving it from her face. She stirred, then snuggled closer to me, groaning in her sleep. _Oh my god. So. Damn. Cute._

Candela sighed as she opened her pretty amber eyes, smiling as soon as she realized where she was, or rather, who she was with. She smiled up at me, and looked down at Blanche, sleeping soundly on my shoulder.

"She looks like an angel," she whispered, and I nodded in agreement. Candela crawled away from her, careful not to wake her with her movement. "Don't wake her. I'll make coffee," she whispered, and I nodded, watching Blanche sleep. 

Candela quietly went about making coffee, and I held Blanche close, caressing her arm gently. She slowly blinked awake, and realized where she was. I could see her get a little nervous about our closeness, before she sat up.

"Oh my gosh. I must've been exhausted," she said, glancing around for Candela. She appeared at the entrance to our pillow fort, handing Blanche and I a cup of coffee.

"We all were," Candela said, fetching her own cup of coffee and joining us once again under the blankets. "I don't know about you guys... but I slept like the dead," she said, and Blanche nodded, sipping her coffee. "Yeah, me too," she agreed, blushing sheepishly.

"Thank you. Both of you," she said, staring down at her cup of coffee. "For... everything..." she whispered nervously, and I scoffed.

"I got to have a sleepover with two beautiful women. What a chore," I said with all the sarcasm I could muster, and she smiled.

"Really Spark? Sleepover? How old are we?" Candela teased, and Blanche smacked her arm. "Leave him alone. I think it's cute," she said, before realizing her words and biting her lip, taking a nervous sip of her coffee. _She said cute. What I said was cute. She thinks I'm cute. Ohmygod._

I couldn't help the heat I felt rise on my cheeks, and Candela winked at me. I had hoped I wasn't being so obvious.

I cleared my throat, setting my coffee down on the floor. "Blanche, I want you to train with Candie and I today. With Articuno..." I began, but Blanche had already started shaking her head.

"Spark, I've missed quite a bit of research, I'd really rather..."

"I'm not asking. You almost summoned Articuno twice last night. When you were scared or angry. I saw you. Candela has had Moltres for years. I've been with Zapdos for a lifetime, basically. Articuno's bond is still very new for you. We can show you how to control it," I said, and Candela snorted.

"Whatever. _I_ can show you how to control it. Spark can't control Zapdos any more than he can control a stringless kite," she said, and I glared at her. I tapped in to my bond and reached over, shocking her thigh. She yelped, rubbing the mark I had left. 

"We each have different bonds with our Titan. Mine is... deeply rooted in my emotions and... unpredictable. Candela's is precise, calculated, and based on mutual respect. You need to find out what yours is. Articuno will have its own personality traits," I said, and Blanche leaned forward, intrigued.

"I... hadn't considered that. Your Titans, they have... personalities?" she asked, and Candela and I both laughed. "Well of course. The same way that Donglord, Flareon, and Vaporeon have personalities. The only difference is... your Titan can feel yours, too. They can see what's going on inside your head. They know everything about you," I said, and I saw Candie shaking her head nervously. Blanche looked terrified by that fact.

"Look, whether you like it or not, Articuno is going to know every little thing about you. It will know your pain, your joy, your desires. It sounds terrifying, I know. Sometimes it is. There's another living creature inside your mind, sharing your body. But... just like you came to trust us, you're gonna have to trust Articuno. It will never manipulate you or use your memories against you. The Titans, they're... such pure creatures. Articuno will love you, Blanche. For everything you are. The same way we do."

I hadn't realized what I said until I said it. I sat wide-eyed, waiting for Blanche to respond. Fuck. I told her I loved her. That wasn't how I meant for it to go, but I couldn't very well deny it now. It was true, after all.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's train," she said, smiling. I was relieved she hadn't mentioned my confession, though I knew she had heard it. Her eyes met mine, and I saw something in them. Something I had never seen before. Was it... desire?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fire and ice collide... thunder rolls. Oooo, cryptic.

We met in the Lab's gym, where Blanche and I had had our first battle. I looked around, assessing the things we would probably have to replace after this. When Candie and I Titan dueled, we usually did it outside of town, so we could avoid any damage. Moltres and Zapdos were a lot of things. Careful was not one of them. But I wanted a controlled environment for Blanche's first real spar using Articuno. 

"Okay, Blanche. I am going to spar with Candie first. Just observe. Watch how we use our bonds. How much power we put into our strikes, and most importantly, how we move and how we respond to each other. We will not look human. Things that hurt us as humans won't bother us as much. That is kinda the point," I said, pulling my shirt off. Did Blanche just... blush? 

I felt a blast of heat, and flames encircled all around me, melting the gym mats. I yelped, then looked over to see a red-eyed Candela casually inspecting her fingernails. 

" **Oh I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say 'go'** ," she said sarcastically, though her voice had Moltres's echo. I grinned. So impatient. 

"Alright, there are varying degrees of access to your bond. I know you know the full summon, you had Articuno with you in the lab last night..." _Before you kissed me._ I cleared my throat nervously. "The lightest being something like this..." I said, all mischief, as I tapped into Zapdos's power, flicked my finger, and sent a spark flying across the gym and landed it on Candela's bare foot. She yelped and jumped, then sneered, her fingertips glowing red. " **You little shit...** " she said, throwing a fireball that I barely ducked. 

I laughed and glanced over at Blanche, and she seemed equally as intrigued as she was amused. 

"The next level is a little more intensive, and it requires that you surrender control to your Titan. It's almost like... moving over into the passenger seat. You're still... aware. But it's not you that's in control..." I said, and Candela approached the rack of training weapons, grasping a Bo staff and spinning it in her grasp. 

" **Might I suggest we spar using weapons, instead of our hands, for now** ," Candela said with a grin. I summoned Zapdos, and felt my consciousness lift away as my legendary took the helm. 

" **What's the matter Moltres? Aren't you a fan of these hands?** " I asked, wiggling my fingers suggestively. 

Candela chuckled, and looked at Blanche. " **Spark can get a little... chokey** ," she said, and I slowly peeled my gloves off, revealing my Titan marks. I kept my eyes trained on Candela as I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck. I saw her shudder in response. 

" **He can also get a little creepy...** " she smiled, as she spun her Bo staff in her hand, igniting it into flames. I grabbed another staff and sent yellow static crawling all over it. It kinda looked like a light saber. _Dope._

Candela lunged, and when her staff struck mine, flames and electricity exploded from the point of impact. I threw her back, and she landed lithely on her feet, spinning the staff behind her back as she circled, her eyes trained on me like a hawk. She smiled, her incisors slightly longer than they usually were, gleaming in the harsh gym lights. 

" **Zapdos... it's been a while since we sparred last...** " Candela said, running full force at me. I swung horizontally, and she slid on her knees past me, swiping her staff out and knocking me off my feet. My back hit the mat, hard, and I barely got my Bo staff up and in front of me before Candela pounced, her legs straddling me as her staff careened into mine. Our weapons crackled and fizzed, as I held her at bay, my arms shaking from the effort. 

" **Mmm, it's apparently been a while since Little Instinct and Little Valor _sparred_ , if you know what I mean**," she whispered, and my grasp on my staff weakened, forcing her flames closer to me. " **Your bonded's body sure is reacting in some very interesting ways to being pinned like this...** " she cooed, and I felt my heart flutter. _Please don't talk like that, Moltres. Not when Blanche is watching!_

I found the strength to throw her up over my head, slamming her on her back and making her lose her grip on her staff. I dropped mine, climbing quickly over her and closing my hand around her throat. I leaned down, biting her shoulder and making her howl. 

" **Watch your tongue, Moltres. Perhaps I'll bite that next** ," I whispered in her ear, and she chuckled. 

" **Oooo, wouldn't my bonded just _love_ that,** " she cooed, and I growled, releasing her neck and standing. She rubbed her throat and slowly stood, keeping her eyes trained on me as they faded back to amber. 

"See? Chokey," she said to Blanche, and Blanche smiled. I waited as Zapdos relinquished his hold on me. Candela and I approached Blanche, and she stood, rubbing her arm nervously as she realized it was her turn. 

"There is one more level of connection, before you get to summoning a Titan's physical presence. Unfortunately, I can't show it to you, because it's not something I can control. And I hope you never see it," I said quietly, and her eyes softened in concern. "Cuz, if it happens... then something is very, very wrong..." I said, and Candela reached over, rubbing my back. I sniffed quickly, feeling an impending dread. Something told me that she _would_ see it. One day. 

"Alright. Let's do this," I said, stretching out my hands as I looked at Blanche. "You ready?" 

She took a deep breath and nodded, pulling her jacket from her shoulders. Candela and I stood in a triangle, both within Blanche's view. 

"Start small. I want you to tap into your bond, but don't summon Articuno. It's a very delicate touch. Just imagine the ice you want to form. Picture how cold it is. The weight of it. Feel it forming in your hand. Then I want you to arc an ice blast at me and Candela. Don't worry, you won't hurt us," I said, nodding at Candela. 

Blanche stared down at her hands, and I could see her concentrating. She grimaced, her eyes flickering blue, as ice crystals formed all around her hands. She let out a deep sigh, her breath becoming visible, as tiny swirls of snow began circling her hands. She smiled at her achievement, then threw both blasts at me and Candela. 

Candela easily melted the blast, and I used an electromagnetic pulse from my hand to deflect it, sending it into the ground, where it splintered into crystals. 

"Very good. Now I want you to try and do what I just did. Defend against an attack. I'll go first, since ice isn't as weak to electric as fire," I said, and Candela stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. 

I formulated a tiny ball of supercharged energy, and threw it. Blanche swirled her hands before her, forming what looked like a shield of ice, which took the impact of the electric shock, before dissipating. 

"You're doing good. Let's try something more difficult. Candela has a type advantage over you, technically. Moltres can be... overzealous. Don't let her take advantage of your weakness," I said, glaring at Candela as her eyes glowed red again. She formed a ball of flames between her hands, then spun her body in a graceful circle, like a ballerina, and used her momentum to slingshot the flames toward Blanche. Such a diva. 

Blanche formed the same ice shield, but this time, the fire burst through it, singeing Blanche's sleeve. She yelped, gripping her arm. "Not every enemy will attack the same way, your defenses must be able to adapt. Think of a wildfire, on an Arctic tundra. How would you put it out?" I asked, and Blanche straightened, thinking over my words. "Again," she said to Candela, and both girls smiled. Candela was usually very serious about her training, but something about all of us being together, _working_ together to become better... it didn't feel like training. It felt like fun. 

Candela threw an even larger flame at Blanche, but this time, she was ready. She stood tall, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, then seemed to release her energy with her outward breath, throwing her hands forward and guiding a massive Blizzard attack. Her eyes were bright blue, and I could see her Titan Mark glowing through the burned hole in her sleeve. Her Blizzard attack suffocated the flames almost instantly, and Candela had to throw flames up to avoid the full force of the attack. 

" **Articuno... so nice of you to finally join us** ," Candela said with a hint of sarcasm, as Moltres took over. 

" **Much like a summer fruit, a bond must not be picked before it is ripe. You know this** ," Blanche responded, but her voice echoed. It was a lot like Moltres, though it sounded... calmer. More serene. 

" **Yes but I was starting to wonder if your bonded was building walls of ice even you couldn't break through** ," Candela said, circling like a predator. Blanche remained cool, her feet frozen as she watched Candela intently. 

" **Yes, my new bond is young. But my leader... you have no idea what she's capable of,** " Blanche said with a smile. I couldn't help but love Articuno. It sounded... _proud_ to be Blanche's Titan. But I was also a little jealous. I wanted to know everything about Blanche that it knew. 

" **Let's find out, shall we?** " Candela asked, picking up her Bo staff once more and igniting it. Blanche fetched my discarded one from the ground, easing her hand over it and covering it with frost, before holding it at the ready in front of her. 

" **In Spark's vernacular... come at me bro.** " 

_Oh, Arceus above, I am in love with a Titan._

Candela laughed heartily, then charged, their Bo staffs colliding with an intense sizzle. Blanche threw Candela back, and they danced like leaves on the wind. Sometimes the flames melted the ice, and Blanche would start to sweat, before she'd turn the ice on Candela, dousing the flames and making her shiver. They were equally matched, in both strength and grace. Steam rose all around them, as fire and ice collided. 

Candela's Bo staff rested against Blanche's, and before she knew it, Candela had stolen a kiss, before spinning away. It only seemed to enrage Blanche, and she attacked with increased fervor. Both girls were covered in sweat and steam, their clothes clinging to their bodies. "Holy shit," I murmured in awe. I had never expected this. Honestly... I was a little turned on. 

" **I'm impressed, Articuno. Your bonded is indeed a deadly iceberg, and we have only glimpsed the surface,** " Candela said, pulling away from the battle and stalking around Blanche. " **But I think that's enough for today. Wouldn't you agree, Little Instinct?** " she asked, turning toward me. I stuttered, unable to find words. I just couldn't get that image out of my head... the two of them covered in sweat and moving like gorgeous poisonous flowers in the breeze. "Huh?" I stammered. 

Candela chuckled, her eyes dimming to amber. She bowed toward Blanche, her Bo staff tucked at her side. Blanche's eyes flickered back to green, and she bowed in response. She giggled at my lack of articulation, before walking past me and placing her Bo staff on the rack. Her aura was cold, and it chilled the sweat on my skin. I needed a shower. For more than one reason. 

"That... was incredible..." I said, and both girls beamed. 

"Next time, you and I should spar," Blanche said as she packed up her duffle bag, and Candela and I exchanged a glance. 

"Not until you've had more experience. Zapdos and I... we can get a little... well, fuck nuts," I said, and Blanche rolled her eyes. 

"If I can handle Candela, I think I can handle you," she said, and Candela caught her arm. 

"It has nothing to do with whether you can handle him, Blanche. It's... seeing him... when he's like that. I'm sure he'll agree with me when I say... it's terrifying," she said, kissing Blanche on the cheek and patting my arm as she walked by. I hated that she felt that way, but honestly... she wasn't wrong. 

Blanche watched her walk away, and when her eyes met mine, I was floored. There was no mistaking it that time. Those emerald eyes held lust.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter summaries. I dunno, stuff happens. It's juicy. Read it.

I quickly exited the gym and retreated to the locker rooms. I'm sure Blanche was confused at my abrupt departure, but... I was terrified. The way she was looking at me... I had to get away. It was too much. 

I took an ice cold shower. I'm sure I don't need to explain why. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her or Candela. The way they sparred, the way they moved. They were strong, powerful women. What chance do men like me have against greatness like that? 

I stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I combed through my hair, and gelled it into its usual style. Of course I made a mohawk first. Cuz... duh. Who doesn't? 

I turned to grab my bag from the locker room and just about choked on my tongue. There she was. Blanche. With nothing on but a towel around her torso. It barely covered... anything. _Oh god. Gender neutral locker rooms. I forgot. Fuck._

"Oh I'm sorry Spark, I didn't realize you were still in here," she said quietly, her face turning red, before she turned to get her clothes out of her locker. I couldn't help it as my eyes moved slowly up her legs, which were still wet from the shower. _God_ the way her skin looked, beaded with water... 

I swallowed hard, and tried to go about my business. I stuffed some of my belongings into my duffle bag, but found myself staring at her again. 

She glanced over at me, and her cheeks burned red again as she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. I thought I saw her eyes lingering... on my chest... 

"Blanche?" I asked, stepping toward her. She turned to face me, and I could see her chest rising and falling quicker. _God_ those blushing cheeks were so cute. 

I stepped closer until she backed up against the lockers. She averted her eyes, as I rested my hand against the locker, above her shoulder. I placed my other hand under her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet mine. I barely grazed her lips with mine, testing her response. She sighed into my mouth, before pressing her lips against mine. I kissed her harder, pressing my body against hers. _She was kissing me back. Her hands were at my sides. Oh Jesus her cold fingertips on my skin, roaming up my sides, making me shiver in the best way._

I whimpered against her, as I grazed my fingertips against her leg. She froze, her body going rigid as I kissed down her neck. I eased my fingertips up her thigh, toward the edge of that damn towel. I felt her hands grip my sides, before she pushed back slightly. "Spark..." she whispered. I should've heard the fear in her voice. I should've recognized her hands on my stomach, pushing me away. I should've stopped. But _god_ I wanted her. _So bad._

She slipped quickly sideways, grabbing her bag and running toward the door. Terror gripped me like I'd never felt it before. 

"Blanche, wait, _please!_ I'm sorry!" I called after her, but she was gone. 

_What have you done?_

I hated myself in that moment. I had pushed her to the point of being afraid of me because of what _I_ wanted. I was selfish and weak. I screamed with rage, punching the locker so hard its door collapsed inward. I sent an accidental shock through the line of metal lockers, and soon the entire room was swallowed up in darkness as I fell to my knees. I buried my face in my hands as the emotions overtook me. Heartache didn't even begin to describe it. I remembered the way she looked at me that morning, those gorgeous green eyes... so bright in the morning sun. She trusted me. And I took that trust and crushed it. 

I stood quickly as anger boiled up inside me. I snatched up my clothes and got dressed, and left everything else there. I grabbed my car keys from my bag and made a b-line for the lab's garage. 

I found my Tesla waiting patiently for me in a corner. I slammed the door shut and turned the ignition, my hands wrapping around the steering wheel and sending electricity shooting into the engine, the car roaring in response. I hit the accelerator, burning rubber as I peeled out. I had really upset her. I could tell because snow had begun to fall, as an icy wind whipped around my car. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ ," I muttered. 

**Please, Fledgling. Don't be like this. You are putting yourself in danger.**

I jumped as Zapdos tapped in to our bond and spoke to me in my mind. I glanced down at the speedometer as I hit 80 miles per hour. 

"Please just leave me alone, alright? I'm afraid of what could happen if you take over while I'm driving," I said aloud, and Zapdos was quiet for a moment. 

**Then stop tempting me. You are being rash. If you get hurt...**

"I'd deserve it..." I muttered. Zapdos took hold of me for only an instant, draining most of the power from the car. He released me, just as the car began to rapidly decelerate. 

"Dammit!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the wheel as I steered off the road, skidding into the dirt. I sighed, rubbing my temples. Of course Zapdos was silent now. 

My attention was yanked outside the car, as a police siren blared past me. Then another. I jumped from the car, watching as they started to slow in the distance. I was on the outskirts of town, but I could still see where they stopped. Near the docks. 

I leaned in the car and tried the ignition again, just as thunder rolled above. Zapdos had completely drained it, and was refusing me access to our bond. 

I growled in frustration, before slamming the door and running after the police. 

I reached the cluster of cars at the docks and approached one of the Jennies. 

"Leader Spark? What are you doing here?" she asked. Only then did I realize I had no answer to that question. 

She whipped around as a massive blast erupted behind one of the storage containers on the docks, followed by gunshots. The Jenny's shoulder walkie blared. 

_-Shots fired! Officer Down! Suspect seen fleeing west along the docks! But... wait! There's two of them!_

More gunshots. 

"Leader Spark, please stay out of this!" Jenny urged, and I could hear her mutter under her breath as she turned to approach the docks. "Don't need a repeat of the Governor's gala." 

I stood there, alone, and I have never felt so crushed. I was really screwing everything up, wasn't I? 

I decided to ignore the Jenny's request. I'd be damned if the three leaders' reputations were smudged because of one night. With my Titan bond (albeit somewhat strained), I could still do more than ten Jennies could. 

I ran the long way around the docks, and the majority of the fighting sounded like it was taking place near the Marina. I heard more gunfire and yelling as I snuck between the crates, using the darkness of sunset to move along their edges. 

I saw someone run from just beyond another crate, about 100 feet from me. No Jennies were in pursuit. I waited to make sure I wouldn't be in the line of fire, if a Jenny did indeed make an appearance, before I sprinted across the concrete. I rounded the corner of a crate, meeting someone's outstretched arm as it struck me in the chest. I was clotheslined, clear off my feet, and landed hard on my back. I heard a sickening metallic click, and felt cold steel against my forehead. I froze, staring straight down the barrel of a revolver. 

"Spark?" 

I glanced up, to see Noire holding the gun. 

"Oh you bitch," I whispered, smacking her hand and causing the gun to discharge into the ground. I twisted the gun from her, and she kicked my arm, the gun skidding across the concrete. I jumped to my feet, barely catching her hand as she swung a punch for my face. I twisted her wrist down, elbowing her cheek. She stumbled back, but recovered quickly, spinning on her heel and landing a spin kick to my side. I grunted, but managed to catch her ankle. I thought I had her, but she lithely pounced off her other foot, bringing her knee up to my nose and backflipping. I stumbled back, wiping my nose on my sleeve. She wasted no time charging again, but this time I deflected her punch and nailed my knuckles into her side, just beneath her ribcage. She screamed and crumpled to the ground, clutching her side. I raised a hand to strike again, but as I looked down at her, all I could see was Blanche. White hair... green eyes... and so much pain... 

I stopped, lowering my hand as she whimpered pitifully. Only then did I see the blood on my knuckles. I hadn't wiped my nose on my hand? _It's not my blood._

She tried to stand, but cried out, falling to the ground again. 

_-Boss, I'm clear! Where are you?! Are you alright?!-_ A walkie blared from her hip. She growled, snatching it up angrily and holding it to her lips. 

"I'm fine, Amelie. Get back to base, I'll meet you there," she said, replacing the walkie to her hip. She crawled to her knees, pulling her hand away from her side and looking at the wound beneath. She whined, covering it up again, as the red blood oozed between her fingertips. _She's been shot..._

"Well? What are you waiting for, Instinct? I'm done for. I can't outrun you, not in this state. The Jennies probably heard that shot, they'll be here any minute. I can see the headlines now... _Spark, Nimrod Leader of Instinct somehow manages to capture a Rocket, one day after allowing the biggest heist in..._ " 

I grasped a handful of her shirt collar, yanking her to her feet and slamming her back against the shipping container. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," I snarled. 

Her eyes met mine, as she grimaced from the pain of her wound. Involuntary tears rolled down her cheeks, and she gasped, unable to form words. I stared into those green eyes, and I just couldn't stop seeing Blanche in her. Here she was, in a world of shit. Injured and alone. She had sent her only friend away. Insisting she didn't need anyone. I hated to admit it, but she really was her twin. 

I released my grasp on her shirt collar, and she hunched against the cold metal at her back. 

"Alright, listen up, dipshit," I barked. "I'm going to help you get out of this. But don't think it's because I give a shit about you or your problems. I'd lock you up in a heartbeat. But... I don't think that's what Blanche wants for you," I said, my voice getting quieter. She froze, and for the first time I saw genuine longing in those eyes. 

"I'll help you on one condition..." I said quickly, as I heard Jennies approaching. "You return every single Pokemon you stole last night..." 

"In your dreams, Spaz," she spat. 

"Fine, then. I _will_ leave you here for the Jennies to capture and maybe I'll go find Amelie and see what she has to say..." 

"NO!" Noire snapped, clutching her side and wincing again. The Jennies sounded like they were just around the nearest container. 

"Fine, I'll do it," she murmured, and I reached around her to the padlock on the storage container. I tested my Titan bond, and to my surprise, it was restored. Apparently Zapdos had forgiven me for my behavior. 

I used an extremely rapid series of electric shocks to move the levers inside the lock, snapping it open in a matter of seconds. I pulled the heavy metal door open and shoved her inside, then followed, closing it behind us. I listened outside as the Jennies ran by, shouting orders at each other, before their voices faded. 

"Holy shit, you can do that to a padlock? If this whole 'Team Leader' thing doesn't work out, you've got real potential for Team Rocket..." Noire spoke from the darkness. 

"Yeah, that's what my uncle used to say..." I murmured quietly, hoping she hadn't heard. 

A bright light split the darkness in the container, and I glanced over to see Noire placing a flashlight on the floor. She tried to stand, before gasping and clutching her side. I dropped the padlock and knelt beside her, pulling my jacket and sweatshirt off. 

"Take off your jacket," I ordered, and she stared up at me. I reached to pull her jacket off myself, and she jumped away, cowering. I took a deep breath, and tried to remember what Blanche was like before she trusted me. Before... 

"If I was gonna hurt you, I would've done it already. Now please, let me see," I whispered gently, and she slowly relaxed. She peeled her jacket off her shoulders, and I snatched up the flashlight. I pointed it at her wound, and peeled her shirt away from the gooey blood. She whimpered as she looked down at the wound, and I winced just looking at it. 

"I think it went clean through, there's an exit wound," I said, bunching up my sweatshirt and pressing it to her side. She whimpered, but I kept pressure on it. "Hold that there," I instructed, looking around the container for anything metal. Something that would conduct electricity... 

I found a pry bar discarded among the wooden crates, and approached Noire. "Alright, if you don't think you can do this, just tell me. But I need to cauterize that, or you're not gonna get far. I can electrocute this bar. Electricity, once strong enough, will cause heat, like how lightning causes a fire," I said. Her eyes widened, but she swallowed hard. 

"No, I'm good. Do it," she said. I could tell her bravery wasn't genuine. She just didn't want to seem weak in front of me. Yet another lovely trait she had in common with Blanche. 

I reached over, breaking off a piece of wood from one of the crates. "Bite down on this. If you scream, the Jennies may come back..." I said, and I could see her chin quivering as she took it from me. _God dammit. I want to hate you. But I feel bad for you..._

She placed the wood between her teeth and nodded quickly. I began shocking the pry bar, until it was making loud snapping and crackling sounds, the metal turning red at the end. "Ready?" I asked, and she shut her eyes, tears forming at the sides, as she nodded weakly. I did it fast, pressing the red hot end of the metal to her skin, over the wound. It made a sickening sizzle, and she screamed, even though I could tell she tried to stifle it. I pulled the bar away and tossed it, catching her as she passed out. I rested her head on my leg, and moved her sweat and blood streaked hair from her face. _This is what Blanche would be... this is what she would be if the corruption had succeeded..._

That realization hit me like a pound of bricks. I had tried not to imagine what Blanche had been through as a child, simply because I didn't want to think about her in pain. But... now I could only imagine the things that had made Noire the way she was... 

She stirred, and opened her eyes, crawling quickly away from me. I wiped her blood on my pants and fidgeted, not sure what to say. She looked down at her wound, and although it still looked insanely painful, it wasn't bleeding anymore. She cleared her throat, taking a tentative breath in. 

"You're... a strange kid... you know that?" she said, and I let out an exasperated laugh. "Yeah. If I had a dime..." I said as I stood, offering her my hand. She considered for a moment, then accepted my help to stand. She wobbled, then shook it off. 

"Now... about the Pokemon from last night. Every. Last. One," I said, my voice stern. She shook her head as I threw my jacket over my shoulders, leaving my bloody hoodie on the ground. 

"They're in one of these storage containers. Amelie and I had just finished stashing them when the Jennies spotted us," she said, and I motioned for her to exit first. She walked past me, and I pulled a pair of handcuffs from my pants pocket and cuffed her to me. 

"What the hell? Where did you have those?! And... why?!" she yelled, and I giggled as I kicked the door slightly ajar. 

"You know... never know when shit could get kinky," I said, and she scoffed. 

"Weird kid," she repeated. 

I let her lead the way, and we both kept an eye out for the Jennies. I felt terrible for aiding a fugitive like this but... I couldn't imagine going back to Blanche, after what I'd done... only to tell her that her sister had been shot and imprisoned. She didn't need that. 

Noire found the container she was looking for and pulled a small key from her jacket. She stuck it in the lock and I pulled the door open quickly. Inside were three duffle bags, and when I unzipped them, they were full of Pokeballs, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls. "This is all of them?" I asked. She grinned mischievously. "Of course." 

I sent a shock down my arm, and the handcuffs carried it over to Noire. She yelped, rubbing her wrist. "Yes! Jesus! That's all of them!" 

I reached into my pants pocket and grabbed the cuff keys, and released her. She backed away, her eyes widening in shock. I don't think she believed me that I would let her go. 

She didn't hesitate, pulling her arm back and punching me in the gut. I doubled over, as she ran from the storage unit, though she didn't touch any of the bags. 

"You know normal people say THANK YOU!" I yelled after her. I shouldn't have expected anything different. 

I snatched up the duffle bags, throwing them over my shoulders and trudging the distance back to my car. I guess I could've delivered the Pokemon to the Jennies, but I had already disobeyed one of them. Plus, I didn't want to even try to explain the blood, bruises, and my missing shirt. 

I threw the bags in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. _I did it. I rescued all those Pokemon. So why do I still feel like shit?_

I collapsed forward, my forehead on the steering wheel. I replayed that moment with Blanche. She was kissing me back. She was touching me. I was just so crazy about her I hadn't recognized her little signals to stop. _God I'm an idiot._

**You alright, little one?**

I sat back in my chair, breathing deep. 

"No." 

He was silent. I knew he didn't really understand human emotion, but after being bonded for so long, I was starting to wonder if he could learn. 

I drove slowly back to the lab, unsure of what to do. I could go talk to Candela, but honestly, I didn't really want her to know what I'd done. I was too ashamed. 

I made my way through the halls of Opal Labs in a daze. I know several of the lab techs stared. I was wearing only my jacket, no shirt, and I was starting to bruise in places. I had blood on my hands, and I could feel the crusted blood on my lip from taking Noire's knee to the face. I must've been quite the sight. 

I entered the lab to find Willow, Candela, and... 

Blanche. 

I stopped dead, and they all turned toward me. Candela and Willow seemed appalled at my appearance, but Blanche simply stared, wide-eyed. 

I stepped forward, dumping all three duffle bags on the table. 

"There. All the Pokemon that were taken last night. Every last one. I trust you can reunite them with their trainers, Professor?" I asked. He simply blinked, grasping his iPad. I'm sure the duffle bags were the least of his questions. 

"Spark?! What... how?!" Candela asked, walking over to me. She reached up and grazed my cheek with her fingertips, and I winced away. I could already feel my face bruising and swelling. 

I looked at Blanche and her expression was unreadable. I felt tears coming. _Aw fuck, no don't do that._

I turned abruptly and left the lab, but not without protest from Willow and Candela. 

I had made it halfway down the hall when that beautiful voice halted me in my tracks. 

"Spark!" Blanche cried. I couldn't turn to face her. Couldn't bring myself to do it. 

She walked slowly around me, and I thought I saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. 

"Hey," she whispered. 

"Hey," I responded, though my voice was squeakier than I would've liked. 

She sighed, clearly thinking over her words. She decided against them entirely, and stepped forward, pulling me into a hug. Her hand wrapped around my neck, her fingertips venturing into my hair. My knees almost buckled, I was so relieved. 

"It's okay. _We're_ okay, Spark. I know you'd never hurt me," she whispered into my ear. I gasped on a sob, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I pleaded, and she pulled back, kissing my lips tenderly. She stared into my eyes, then smiled. 

"I am too. I shouldn't have left like that. It just... all happened so fast and it was overwhelming and I... didn't know what to do. But then you left the way you did and I realized I... hated that you were so upset. I tried to stop you but, all I did was blast the building with snow," she blurted. _The snow. As I left the garage. She was trying to stop me..._

"Spark... I..." she stuttered, but I quickly interrupted. 

"You don't have to explain. I know. But... now you know what I want. I have since the day I met you. Even though you were kind of a bitch," I joked, and she rolled her eyes. 

"I still want it. But... until you make it obvious that you do too... I'm gonna try my hardest not to push you," I smiled, and kissed her lips quickly, my hand finding her neck. She reached up to take my hand in hers and stopped when she felt the dried blood. She inspected my hand, then looked back up at me, her eyes dark. 

"This is Noire's blood. Isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be taking a small hiatus from this story for a bit. Been literally busting out 2-3k words every 2 days for the last couple weeks, I think my inspiration for new ideas has finally caught up with me! But never fear... I'll be back. Soon, my loves. Prob after the next Surfi update...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! I'm calling it a wrap on this story! Wasn't really sure where it was going when I started, and this feels right to end it here. But trust me... With how obsessed I am over Surfi's work, you'll prob see a new story from me any day now. Thanks so much for reading!

I tried to explain to Blanche what had happened on the docks. I stuttered my way through it, because her expression was absolutely, terrifyingly blank. I told her how, not only had her sister been shot... but I had disobeyed a Jenny, aided a fugitive, and actually got in a fist-fight with said fugitive. I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry that I hadn't allowed Noire to be captured. I knew I had to rescue those Pokemon, but had I done the right thing? I knew what _I_ thought was right. Those Pokemon were worth the price I had paid but... had I done right by Blanche?

"Blanche. Spark. Will you join me in the lab, please?" Willow said, his voice low. We both looked after him questioningly, but he turned and disappeared through the doors to the lab.

Blanche and I followed, and I was met immediately by Candela, her arms full of medical supplies as she dabbed at my face with a sterilized cotton ball. I swatted her away, wiping the blood from my nose and sitting backwards in a lab chair. Blanche walked past me, her hand gently grazing my arm. I would've thought it was accidental, had I not learned long ago that if Blanche touched anyone, it was entirely purposeful. I rubbed my arm where she had touched, and felt a tingle down my spine.

"Alright you three. I know this probably comes as a shock to you, after... everything that's happened the last few days. But... I am very proud of you. All of you," he said. He smiled, and we all exchanged a look. The Governor's Gala had gone horribly wrong and I had to take a physical beating from a Rocket and disobey a Jenny just to save face. How could he be proud of that?

He chuckled, and glanced down at his clipboard, tapping his pen against it as he mulled over his next words. He pulled his glasses from his nose and placed them in his scruffy silver hair, and sighed.

"The Gala did not exactly go... according to plan. We all agree on this. But it did serve to prove a point. One that I've been waiting to see for myself. It proved to me that... even when plans fall apart, as they so often do, you three can handle it. You can handle it with grace, dignity, and... brutality... if need be."

I glanced over at Candela and Blanche, and both looked as confused as I'm sure I did.

"You all have your flaws. I'm not perfect by any means. But this... right here... this _team_... is perfect. I know you have much more to work through. Some of you need to be more level-headed when jumping head first into things..." he said, and I grinned at Candie, who stuck out her tongue at me.

"Some of you need to communicate better. And listen to your heart every once in a while, instead of over thinking everything."

Candie and I both looked at Blanche, and she fidgeted with her fingers and stared down at the ground.

"And there are those of you that follow your heart... a little _too_ willingly. Spark," Willow said, an eyebrow raised. I grinned sheepishly. Of course we all knew who he was talking about, but I was the only one he mentioned by name.

"I am very glad you were able to retrieve those Pokemon for all those trainers, but... you could've been seriously hurt. You... don't know Noire like we do. Please don't ever do anything like that again. Not without me or your fellow leaders."

I nodded, though I was suddenly struck by a realization. Even when I was staring down the barrel of her gun... it had never occured to me that Noire would actually kill or seriously hurt me. I honestly don't think she would...

"So this brings me to my reason for gathering you all. You complete each other. That was the entire experiment that I had devised when selecting each and every one of you. You have your flaws... but the other two leaders are there for that reason. Your weaknesses are their strengths. I see that now. I thoroughly intend to continue pushing you to become better... but for now... I do not see that it is necessary for you to stay here at Opal Labs any longer. You are all adults, and your purpose here was to get to know each other and prove to me that you possessed the strengths I saw in you long ago."

Candela and Blanche glanced at each other. I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them. Something in my ribcage dropped. My ears were ringing. They... they would be leaving. My girls. I guess I had always known we wouldn't be living together forever, but I was finally starting to feel like I had people to turn to. Go had always been there for me but with the girls... it was different. There was a level of intimacy that I had never felt before and now that I was starting to feel like I needed it, like I could rely on it... it was going to be stripped away.

I don't really remember the rest of the conversation. Willow and the girls discussed living situations. I know I must've said something but to this day I can't remember what.

I retreated to my room and jumped in the shower, the water burning as it touched my bruised skin. Time seemed to be passing without my knowledge. I didn't even know what time it was but I crawled into bed and covered my head with the sheets. It felt like there was a hole in my heart. And it was hemorrhaging...

***

_Screaming. A woman was screaming. Somewhere inside me, something snapped. I knew that voice, but not the scream. When I had heard her, she was kind, and quiet, and gentle. She would sing me to sleep as she rocked me in her arms. She's screaming._

_Mom... MOM!_

_I found my feet, and started running. Everything around me was dark, but I could barely make out hallways as I ran._

_"Mom!" I screamed for her, but she was silent. My heart was racing as I wound my way through hallways, though something about this house was strange. There were no doorways, no closets, no stairs. It was like I was running endlessly through hallways..._

_"Help us!" a man's voice yelled and I tripped at the sound, my palms stinging as I hit the ground, the carpet burning my skin. I shouldn't be able to feel my palms... I can't feel my hands... I haven't been able to since..._

_"Spark! Son!"_

_Dad!_

_"Dad! Where are you?! Where's mom?!" I screamed, my voice breaking as tears streamed down my face. I dragged myself to my feet, but my legs were moving far too slowly. It felt as if I had concrete around my shoes._

_I skidded around a corner and fell to the ground. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. There they were. They were huddled together at the end of the hall, and I could hear mom crying. No, no, please. Don't cry. Mommy please don't cry..._

_"Mom! Dad!" I choked, and they turned toward me. I could feel the tears falling freely as my heart dropped. Their faces... they were black, swirling voids. They stood, their arms outstretched toward me but... I couldn't help but back away. I wanted to see their faces. Wanted to look into my mother's blue eyes... cling to my dad's strong arms. But they were just... ethereal figments of the people I loved. I choked on a sob as I crab crawled backwards, as they tripped and fell, the swirling black starting to spread from their faces and swallowing their necks and shoulders._

_"Please no... no don't go. Don't leave me please..." I cried, and I tried to summon Zapdos, but... he wasn't there._

_"Mom. Dad. Zapdos. Anybody..." I whimpered, looking down at my palms and finding them bare. I tried again to summon him, but my marks... they were gone..._

_I looked up just in time to see the blackness swallow up everything in front of me. I just wanted to hear their voices one last time. I screamed for them, crawling frantically forward and reaching into the swirling pit of black..._

I hit the ground, and immediately knew the danger I was in. I became distinctly aware of my body- cold, covered in sweat, and shaking like a leaf. I was far beyond the point of no return. I had summoned Zapdos in my sleep, and I was much too upset to send him away. I could see the static crawling over my skin, even in the pitch black of my room.

I pushed myself up off the floor and stalked from the room, my legs wobbling as I walked. I was gasping for air, but no amount of oxygen seemed to calm my heart as it hammered wildly at my ribcage. I tried to imagine myself shoving Zapdos away. I shook my head, trying to loosen his grip on me, but I was far, far too gone.

I shoved the kitchen door open and turned the lights on by arching electricity from my fingertips toward all the fixtures. They burned brightly for a moment, then dimmed in response to being overloaded so quickly. I snatched up a bottle of whiskey and took several large swigs, the alcohol burning as it went down. I could feel Zapdos getting angry at my having exposed him to such a human vice, but I ignored it. I could see the flickering shadow of my wings on the countertop as they struggled to hover over my shoulders. I choked on another sob as the tears fell to the counter and the lights flickered. One more second and he would have take over completely. And I wouldn't even be aware of myself anymore...

"Spark?" a voice asked quietly. I collapsed forward, catching myself on the countertop as I growled against the urge to just let Zapdos take me. Just let his primitive, animal senses replace all this human pain that was tearing through me.

"Spark sweetie... are you ok?" Candela asked again, and I gasped as I clenched my fists, trying to keep Zapdos at bay. He was so, so close...

"Don't, Candela!" I snapped at her as I felt her presence approaching. "Please! Get away. I don't wanna hurt you, I can't..." I stuttered, a violent shiver wracking my body as I nearly collapsed from the effort of restraining Zapdos.

"Spark, please let me help you. You're hurting yourself..." she whispered. I blinked the tears away and looked down at my hands, where my fingernails had unknowingly dug in to my palms, drawing blood. I couldn't protest quickly enough as Candela reached for me, her hand gently grasping my arm. I accidentally sent out a powerful shock when her skin contacted mine, and she screamed, though she didn't let me go. I tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't release me, even as I could see her screaming and crying from the pulsing waves of electricity. I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't stop it...

"N-no Candie, please! Don't touch me! Don't..." my words hung in my throat as she pulled me into her arms. I cried as I realized I was still hurting her, even as she clung to me. My knees buckled, and I wrapped a hand around her neck as she dropped to the ground with me.

"Shhhhh, it's ok. It's ok sweetheart. I'm here," she whispered as she pulled me in to her lap and rocked gently with me, the electricity slowly fading. I gasped and sobbed, losing complete control of my emotions as she stroked my hair. I clung to her, but all I could think of was my mom when she used to rock me like this and sing me to sleep. But instead of seeing her face... all I could picture was that horrible black void...

"I'm sorry, Candie. I'm so, so sorry..." I gasped, but she tightened her grip on me. "You hush now. You didn't hurt me. I'm just fine, and I'm here," she said, rubbing my arm as she kissed my forehead. She waited patiently as she listened to my breathing, before speaking gently. "Spark, honey. What happened?" she asked, and I tried to catch my breath, glad to feel Zapdos's control slowly fading as Candela's warmth enveloped me. I didn't mean to unload everything on her, but the words just spilled out.

"I saw my parents... in my dream. _God_ I miss them so much and I... I can't even see their faces anymore!" I choked, and I could hear Candela crying with me.

"I try to picture them but I can't see them anymore. How could I forget them?! My mom and dad. I don't wanna go back to being alone... can't... lose you, too... you and Blanche, I... I don't wanna be alone again," I blurted, hiccuping from the lack of oxygen. I felt Candela's hands freeze in their positions on my arms.

"You won't be," I heard another voice from the doorway of the kitchen and immediately recognized it as Blanche.

My head shot up and I started wiping the tears away frantically, so she wouldn't see them. Her eyes softened at seeing my desperate attempts to conceal my emotions from her. She took the few steps toward us and quietly sank to her knees, exchanging a nervous glance with Candela. She bit her lip and crawled on my other side, taking my hand and lacing her fingers with mine. Her hands were cold, like ice. I shivered from the sweat that still clung to my skin, but everything melted away instantly as I felt her other hand course through my hair. I was still shaking violently, but with every stroke of her hand, from my temple slowly back through my hair to the base of my neck, I could feel the shivers dissipating. My muscles began to relax and Zapdos receded with every passing minute. Eventually I just slumped back against the cupboards, Candela huddled to one side of me and Blanche on the other, her hand in mine as she massaged my scalp.

I don't know how long we sat there. It took quite a while before either girl dared to move. I'm sure they could still feel the intensity of Zapdos's presence. That was the farthest I'd ever let myself go, except for a few times when I was younger. But only Go had ever seen me like that. I hated that Candie and Blanche had to see it. Maybe it was good that we'd all be moving away. If this was what happened when I broke... then maybe it'd be better if they weren't around me anymore...

Blanche stood, and I actually twitched as I tried to reach after her, to pull her back toward me. I hated how needy I was being but... after that nightmare I just... didn't want to be alone.

To my surprise, Blanche held her hand down toward me. I grasped it carefully and stood on shaky legs, Candela standing beside me and wrapping her arms around me as I continued to shiver. I couldn't bring myself to meet Blanche's eyes. I wanted her to see me as the plucky, strong, confident Leader of Instinct. I wanted her to see the Spark that everyone else saw. Not this one. This one was weak. This one I tried to keep hidden. From everyone.

She reached up and cupped my face with her hand, and I finally dragged my eyes up to meet hers. Those pools of green were always so harsh. So aloof, like that first day I had met her. But not that night. That night I saw something in Blanche that I had never seen before. Empathy.

She took my hand and Candela's in hers, and walked without a word from the kitchen. We followed her silently, utterly confused. She led us through the hallways, until she stopped at the door to her room. She opened it, and motioned both of us inside. Candie and I exchanged another glance before stepping inside. Blanche closed the door and clicked on the light, snatching up a few extra pillows from her closet and throwing them on the bed. She climbed into her bed, and looked back at us as she left the covers pushed down. Candie and I stared, unbelieving, and Blanche rolled her eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Either of you. This isn't as complicated as you're making it. Spark isn't okay right now. I wasn't okay after the Gala. You two... helped me through it. That's what the Professor said he wants from us. To make each other strong when we're feeling anything but. And I'm... prepared to try," she said matter-of-factly, before patting the bed next to her. She seemed so innocent, as she invited two people of different genders into her bed.

I stepped forward cautiously, slipping under the covers and scooting nervously next to her. Candela followed quickly, pulling the covers up over us. I could still feel my body shivering as Candela huddled up close behind me, her warm skin banishing some of the chill. I looked nervously up at Blanche, and her lips curled ever so softly into a grin. Was that... adoration?

She lay down quietly next to me, her body much farther from me than Candela. She shimmied slightly closer, her legs grazing mine beneath the covers. Her hand reached up and started coursing through my hair again, and I couldn't help the contented hum that rumbled in my throat as I closed my eyes. She giggled quietly, and I could hear Candela chuckling too as she draped her arm over my side, her hand resting over my heart.

I couldn't imagine getting back to sleep after how I had felt earlier, but the peace I felt, here with my girls, tucked warm and safe beside me... it was perfect.

"I heard what you said, Spark," Blanche whispered, and I opened my eyes to find her green ones peering sleepily at me.

"About being alone. I know I'm not... the easiest person to be around. And... I want to thank you for giving me a chance. Both of you. I've done nothing but push you away, and I have my reasons for doing it. None of which I will discuss right now, but... you were there for me when I didn't even know I needed you," she said, her voice meek as she avoided my gaze, though her fingertips still crawled lovingly through my hair.

"I feel... I owe you an apology. You have been endlessly patient with me, and I... haven't afforded either of you the same luxury. I forget sometimes that... I'm not the only one who's... fighting an unseen battle," she whispered, her chin quivering as she tried to banish the well of tears from her eyes.

I scooted closer to her, my hand slipping around her lower back and pulling her against me. Her hand was caught between us, and it landed on my chest, before it ventured toward where Candela's hand was resting gently on my skin. It came to rest on top of Candela's, over my heart. I could feel it fluttering from the pure joy that I felt, at having them both here with me, touching me.

"You don't have to apologize. You are doing the best that you can. So am I. Although, I feel terrible for having shocked the shit out of Candela," I said, glancing over my shoulder at her. She was perched up on her elbow, and I felt her thumb gently caressing over my heart.

"I'm really okay, sweetie. You'll learn this about me, I'm sure, and I hope Blanche will too..." she whispered seductively, leaning forward so her lips were at my ear. "I am more than okay with a little bit of pain..." she cooed, nipping at my earlobe. I hissed in a breath, and Blanche did me the favor of smacking Candela's arm.

"Stop," she said roughly, though when I turned back to her, I swore I could see the slight curve of a grin at the edge of her mouth.

"All I'm saying is... you won't be alone. I may not always handle it gracefully but... I want you both to know that you can come to me, if you need me. Even if it's just to keep you company while I do my research. I'm fine with that. I never, ever, want to see you like that again, Spark," she said, her eyes staring daggers into mine. I buried my face in her shoulder, mostly to keep her from seeing the tears that threatened to fall. She cradled me against her, and I sighed deep, feeling the last of the chills dissipate. We were all quiet for a long time, listening to each other's breaths and cherishing the soft, loving touch of our skin.

"Spark?" Blanche asked, still holding me against her.

"Yeah B?" I said, my fingertips exploring her lower back, slipping beneath her shirt to draw abstract shapes over her skin. I thought I felt her shiver and release a quiet sigh.

"Tell me... about your mother..." she whispered, and I froze. I had never spoken to anyone about my parents. Anyone except Go. He was my best friend and I trusted him with my life. Though, at that point, I was realizing... I felt the same about Candie and Blanche.

I didn't pull back to look Blanche in the eyes. I didn't think I could keep my composure. Not when talking about Mom.

"She was blonde. She had blue eyes, like mine, but... prettier. She was always so calm, so serene. I... was kind of a rough kid to handle. I couldn't sit still, I never followed the rules. I got into trouble, got hurt a lot. I was fussy at night, I didn't sleep well. But... she always knew what to do. Like... no matter what was bothering me, she knew exactly what I needed. But, what I miss the most is her voice. She used to sing me to sleep. I... still don't sleep well. Never really have. But, when she sang to me it was like... the whole world fell away..." My words bottled up in my throat, and it felt like a bubble was about to burst. I couldn't talk anymore. I tried to picture her again, but all I saw was that black pit that had swallowed her in my dream...

"Well I know my voice can never compare to hers but... I know a French lullaby that I used to sing to..." she stopped suddenly, and I couldn't help how my heart ached. She used to sing to Noire.

"I'd... really like to hear it," I whispered, nuzzling her neck as I felt Candela rest her chin on my shoulder. "Yeah me too," she said, and Blanche bit her lip nervously, before clearing her throat.

I didn't understand the words. But the way her voice wrapped around those syllables, the poise of her mouth... I felt tears in my eyes. It was like... that lullaby had been written just for her, just for that moment. She had said she couldn't compare to my mother but... I felt everything around me fall gracefully away, the same way it did when I was a child. The nightmare, my debilitating fear of being alone, the aftermath of Zapdos's control. All of it. I felt nothing except the perfection of warm and cool skin against me.

I remember when I first met Blanche. I had felt like a pebble in her path. But there, wrapped in her arms with Candela's hand over my heart, I finally felt, for the first time in my life, that everything was going to be okay. That path that Blanche had been headed down before I met her, that dark and lonely road... Candela and I had pulled her from it. Now we were all on it together. Pushing each other along when we didn't think we could make it. Even if we moved away, rarely saw each other anymore, something had happened. Something had grown strong at Opal Labs that could never be corrupted.


End file.
